Der etwas andere Sommer
by dreamer282
Summary: Harry ist nach Sirius Tod wieder bei den Dursleys. Nach einem Übergriff der Dursleys übernimmt Snape das Kommando. AU nach dem Orden des Phönix. Kein Slash
1. Guter Tag  schlechter Tag?

Harry Potter und alle in der Geschichte vorkommenden Charaktere gehören J.K Rowling. Lediglich die Story kommt von mir (natürlich hätte ich kein Problem damit, wenn es anders herum wäre zwinker) und ist einfach aus Freude an Rowlings "Harry Potter" heraus entstanden. Sprich: leider verdiene ich damit kein Geld schnief

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Guter Tag – schlechter Tag?**

Harry hockte unter der Treppe in seinem Verschlag und verfluchte die Dursleys. Sie hatten ihm „Zimmerverbot" gegeben, nachdem er sich mit Dudley gestritten hatte.

„Wenn Du so undankbar bist und den armen Dudley bedrohst, hast Du auch kein Zimmer verdient!" hatte Vernon Dudley gebrüllt. Dabei war sein Gesicht fast purpurn vor Wut gewesen. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte Harry über das Gesicht seines Onkels gelacht.

Der Grund für seine Streit mit Dudley war einfach gewesen. Sein Cousin war wieder auf Diät und hatte versucht sich an Harrys Süßigkeiten von Mrs. Weasley zu vergreifen. Die Tatsache das die Süßigkeiten von einer Hexe stammten, hatten ihn nicht wirklich abhalten können.

Harry hatte seinen Cousin angebrüllt – der sofort zu Onkel Vernon gerannt war. Das Ergebnis war das Harry nun im Dunkeln unter der Treppe saß und Dudley von Tante Petunia mit Kuchen getröstet wurde. Natürlich nur Ausnahmsweise, schließlich war Dudley immer noch auf Diät, aber Tante Petunia hatte die falschen Krokodilstränen Dudleys nicht ertragen.

Harry seufzte als er die Entzückensrufe von Dudley aus der Küche hörte, nachdem ihm seine Mutter eine zusätzliche Portion Sahne auf den Kuchen gegeben hatte. Bei dem Gedanken an den Kuchen in der Küche begann Harrys Magen unangenehm zu rumpeln. Harrys letzte Mahlzeit am vorigen Abend hatte nur aus einem Stück alten Brots, Wasser und einem verschrumpelten Etwas, das vor 1-2 Monaten sicher mal eine Mohrrübe gewesen war, bestanden.

Um sich von dem Hunger ab zu lenken versuchte Harry zu schlafen. Während er versuchte eine bequeme Stellung zu finden, knallte er unangenehm mit seiner Schulter an die Kante der Treppenstufen.

_Verdammt, das war doch früher hier nicht so eng..._

Im gleichen Moment schalte er sich einen Idioten. _Klar, das ich seit meinem 11. Geburtstag gewachsen bin!_

Mit einem Seufzer ringelte er sich zusammen und schloss die Augen.

Das Knarren der Tür weckte ihn. Vor ihm hockte Tante Petunia und beäugte ihn als wäre er etwas widerliches was man im Garten unter einem besonders großen Stein finden würde.

„Komm raus und wasch Dich!"

Als Harry mit seinen steifen Gliedern nicht schnell genug aus dem Schrank kletterte, zog sie ihn unsanft am Ohr hinaus.

„Aauuu!!"

„Stell Dich nicht so an, sondern beeil Dich lieber im Badezimmer. Wenn Vernon Dich hier draußen sieht setzt es was!"

„Es ist Mittag, Onkel Vernon ist bei der Arbeit. Er wird mich nicht sehen!"

Statt einer Antwort gab ihm Tante Petunia nur einen unsanften Stupser in Richtung Badezimmer. Harry beeilte sich in das Badezimmer zu kommen, seine Blase drückte nach der langen Zeit im unangenehm. Außerdem hatte der Angst das es sich Tante Petunia doch wieder anders überlegen könnte.

Als Harry notdürftig gewaschen wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam, befand sich seine Tante in der Küche und schmierte lieblos ein Käsebrot. Sie warf seinen notdürftig mit Wasser geglätteten Haaren nur einen kurzen Blick zu und murmelte etwas, was wie „auch nicht besser als vorher" klang.

Harry ignorierte sie, doch sein Magen gab ein lautes Knurren von sich als er das Käsebrot sah. Er machte sich allerdings keine Illusionen, die Wahrscheinlichkeit das er was zu Essen bekommen würde war gering. Es war schon erstaunlich genug das Petunia ihn raus gelassen hatte. Normalerweise mischte sie sich in Onkel Vernons Bestrafungsaktionen nicht ein.

Doch heute machte anscheinend Harrys Glücksfee Überstunden und so knallte ihm Tante Petunia den Teller vor die Nase mit den Worten:

„Iss Und dann geh wieder unter die Treppe! – Und beeil Dich!"

Um dem ganzen die Krönung auf zu setzen, stellte seine Tante ihm sogar noch einen Apfel neben den Teller. Er war zwar klein, aber es war ein leckerer, knackig aussehender roter Apfel – kein halbverfaultes Stück Obst, wie Harry es normalerweise bekam. Harry konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

Während Harry sich bemühte das Käsebrot nicht in einem Stück herunter zu schlingen stand Petunia an die Küchenarbeitsfläche gelehnt und starrte ihn ausdruckslos an. Nach einer Weile sagte sie abwesend „Du siehst Deiner Mutter von Tag zu Tag ähnlicher..."

Harry verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Brot. Seine Tante sprach von seiner Mutter? Allmählich begann Harry sich zu fragen ob er in Wirklichkeit immer noch unter der Treppe lag und träumte.

Vermutlich kommt gleich Voldemort und lädt mich zu einem Kaffeekränzchen ein – ich bin garantiert in einer anderen Dimension gelandet!

Während Harry noch überlegte ob er die neue Seite seiner Tante ausnutzen sollte um mehr von seiner Mutter zu erfahren knackte ein Schlüssel in der Haustür.

Tante Petunia fuhr herum

„Oh mein Gott! Vernon!" panisch drehte sie sich zu Harry um

„Verschwinde, schnell! Wenn er dich hier in der Küche findet..."

Harry ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und hechtete zur Hintertür. Doch anscheinend hatte ihn sein jähes Glück bereits wieder verlassen. Als Harry an der Klinke rüttelte musste er feststellen das die Tür verschlossen war.

_Wo war noch einmal der Schlüssel versteckt_?

Hastig begann er zwischen den Blumenpötten auf der benachbarten Fensterbank zu kramen als ihn etwas heftig am Kragen packte und herumriss.

Harry starrte in das purpurrote Gesicht seines Onkels, seine Nase war von der seines Onkels nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt und er konnte deutlich den Alkohol riechen.

„Freak! Was machst Du hier? Warum bist nicht unter der Treppe wo Du hin gehörst?"

Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen schüttelte Vernon Harry bis Harrys Zähne klapperten.

„Hast Penutia verhext das sie Dir hilft, ja? Kleiner Freak - ich werde Dir schon zeigen wo dein Platz ist. Meine Frau, verhext!" Onkel Vernons Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Wut.

„Und meine Kunden - die hast Du auch verhext! Verhext! Verhext! Verhext! Verhext!"

Und er stieß Harry von sich, so das Harrys Rücken mit der Hintertür zusammen stieß. Im Hintergrund hörte Harry seine Tante halblaut murmeln „Lass doch Schatz, das ist der Junge nicht wert." Doch Onkel Vernon war noch nicht fertig.

„Alles ist deine Schuld! Du hast sie verhext! Ich wäre zu teuer, Pah! Was verstehen die schon von Qualitätsarbeit!"

Er schubste Harry noch einmal so das sich das Holz schmerzhaft in seinen Rücken bohrte. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht zu schreien, seine Rippen fühlten sich an als ob er von einer riesigen Faust getroffen worden war. Er war sich sicher, das er es hatte knacken hören.

„Onkel, denk dran das meine Freunde vorbei kommen werden! Und wenn sie sehen das Du mich bedrohst, werden sie nicht besonders glücklich sein!"

Bei den Worten warf Onkel Vernon den Kopf n den Nacken und stieß ein bellendes Lachen aus. Bei der Häme die dort mitschwang bekam Harry eine Gänsehaut. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht der Gedanke an Moody und Lupin, die zauberstabschwingend herein stürmten, würde seinen Onkel Angst einjagen. Statt dessen schien ihn das lediglich zu amüsieren.

„Hat sich einer dieser Freaks je blicken gelassen?" Vernon lachte „sie interessieren sich nicht für Dich. Egal was ich anstelle, es ist ihnen egal. Warum sollte sie ein wertloser kleiner Freak wie Du sie interessieren? Große Worte – aber gekommen ist niemand"

Vernon beugte sich vor, so das sein Gesicht beinahe das Gesicht seines Neffen berührte. Harry versuchte nicht das Gesicht vor Ekel zu verziehen als er den Schnapsgeruch einatmete.

„Genau wie damals... haben Dich ausgesetzt vor unserer Tür – haben es noch nicht einmal für nötig erachtet Dich persönlich abzugeben – sie haben Dich vor die Tür gestellt wie einen Sack ABFALL!" und Vernon packte Harry wieder und warf ihn noch einmal gegen die Tür.

Es rauschte in Harrys Ohren und trotz des Schmerzes brüllte Harry wutentbrannt:

„Ich bin kein Abfall! Und meine Freunde sorgen sich um mich! Sie werden kommen und nach mir sehen! Und dann wirst Du sehen was sie mit Dir machen werden, Du fetter-„

Vernons Faust kollidierte mit Harrys Kiefer. Es knirschte und Harry sah Sterne vor seinen Augen. Als Vernon das zweite mal traf, versank Harrys Welt im Dunkeln.

* * *

Ich hoffe Euch gefällt der erste Teil? Es ist meine erste Story die ich Online gestellt habe, aber mir spuckte die Idee schon länger im Kopf herum... daher habt Gnade mit mir

Die nächsten Teile werden in den nächsten Tagen Online gehen, da sie bereits so gut wie fertig sind. Ich hoffe ich habe keine großartigen Fehler übersehen – ich habe leider keinen Beta :-(

Eines kann ich schon mal verraten: Im nächsten Kapitel muss Petunia eine wichtige Entscheidung treffen.


	2. Wie war noch mal Dein Name?

Wie schon im vorigen Kapitel: Weder Harry Potter noch die anderen Charaktere gehören mir, sondern Rowling – ich habe sie mir nur für diese Story „geliehen" und verdiene mit ihnen (leider) kein Geld.

Das Update ging relativ schnell, da die Rohfassung bereits auf meiner Festplatte vor sich hin gammelte und nur noch ein bisschen nachbearbeitet werden musste (genau wie die beiden nächsten Kapitel, sie sollten in den folgenden beiden Tagen hochgeladen werden)

Ganz lieben Dank für die Kommentare! Schön das Euch das erste Kapitel gut gefallen hat! Aber nun zum nächsten Kapitel und alles weitere nach dem Chapter. Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Wie war noch mal Dein Name?**

Als Dudley Abends nach Hause kam war seine Mutter im Flur und feudelte.

„Hi Mum! Gibt es bald Abendessen?"

Seine Mutter sah ihn einen Moment an und Dudley kam es so vor als ob sie durch ihn hin durch blicken würde. Leicht verwirrt blickte der dicke Junge sie an.

„Mum?"

Petunia starrte ihn an und lächelte auf einmal verkrampft, so als ob sie gerade erst gemerkt hatte, das ihr Sohn vor ihr stand (und der dank seiner Leibesfülle nicht wirklich zu übersehen war).

„Dudley, mein Schatz! Geh schon mal in die Küche – Mami kommt gleich nach und macht ihrem Schatzi ein leckeres Abendbrot!"

Dudley beäugte seine Mutter, es war nicht ungewöhnlich das sie ihm Kosenamen gab, aber momentan hatte er das Gefühl sie würde sich mit einem Hündchen unterhalten. Verwirrt beschloss Dudley lieber nicht zu fragen – wenn seine Mutter eine ihrer Launen hatte, konnte sie auf die Idee kommen seine Diät zu verschärfen. Und wenn es eines gab was Dudley nicht wollte, dann war es noch weniger zu essen.

„Äh ja, Mum... - wo ist Dad?"

„Weck ihn nicht. Der Arme hatte heute einen furchtbaren Tag und schläft jetzt oben im Bett. Ach, Vernon arbeitet so hart, es tut ihm gut wenn er ein wenig ausspannt. Also sei leise!" Petunia seufzte.

„Wo ist der Freak?"

„Unter der Treppe."

Petunia deutete mit ihrem Feudel auf die kleine Klappe vor ihr. Als Dursley den Feudel anstarrte, sah er das er rot war. Auf dem Fußboden direkt vor der Klappe waren noch einige rote Streifen, die unter der kleinen Tür hindurch zu laufen schienen. Als Petunia sah was ihr Sohn da neugierig anstarrte, begann sie hastig weiter zu feudeln.

„Mum... Ist das Blut?!"

„Nein Schatz - nur ein wenig Schmutz, den dein Cousin herein geschleppt hat. Geh in die Küche."

„Aber Mum, das sieht aus wie Blut!"

„Dudley Dursley, Geh sofort in die Küche!!!"

Dudley floh fassungslos. Seine Mutter hatte ihn noch NIE angeschrieen. Irgendetwas war hier furchtbar falsch.

Als Petunia sah das Dudley aus dem Haus stürmte anstatt in die Küche, war es ihr egal. Je weiter weg, desto besser. Nachdem sie die letzten Blutspuren beseitigt hatte und das Putzgerät weg geräumt hatte, saß sie in der Küche und starrte aus dem Küchenfenster in den dunkler werdenden Abend. Sie vermied es zur Treppe zu sehen.

Zwei Stunden vergingen und die dürre Frau bewegte sich kaum. Hin und wieder starrte Petunia Richtung Flur, drehte sich jedoch immer schnell wieder um. Irgendwann begann sie nervös auf und ab zu gehen, es schien als ob sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte was sie tun sollte.

Schließlich blieb Petunia vor dem Küchenschank stehen und nahm einen Teller heraus. Vorsichtig drapierte sie einige Wurst- und Käsestückchen auf dem Teller und stellte zum Schluss eine kleine Schale mit Wasser hinzu. Dann verließ sie den Raum Richtung Wohnzimmer, um nach einer kleinen Weile mit einer kleinen geschriebenen Nachricht zurück zu kommen.

Mit dem Essen und dem Brief stieg sie die Treppe hinauf, wobei sie sich bemühte keinen Lärm zu machen, um Vernon nicht zu wecken. Als sie an ihrem Schlafzimmer vorbei schlich, hörte sie das laute Schnarchen ihres Mannes. Insgeheim beschloss Petnuia heute auf der Couch zu schlafen, wobei sie sich eh nicht sicher war ob sie heute Ruhe finden würde.

Schließlich stand Petunia unschlüssig vor Harrys Raum. Einen Moment stand Petunia einfach nur da und war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie ihr Vorhabe tatsächlich durchführen sollte. Doch dann gab sich Petunia einen Ruck und öffnete die Tür.

Das leise Krächzen von Harrys Eule begrüßte sie. Der Vogel saß in seinem völlig verdreckten Käfig und starrte sie müde an. Seit Harrys Arrest hatte Hedwig kein Futter mehr bekommen und war eingesperrt in ihrem Käfig.

„Pst! Keinen Laut! Wenn Vernon Dich hört dreht er dir deinen Hals um."

Vorsichtig schlich Petunia ins Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Dann drehte sie sich zu der Eule um. Die Eule starrte mit ihren unheimlichen intelligenten Augen zurück. Das weiße Gefieder schien in dem Dämmerlicht des kahlen Raumes beinahe zu leuchten.

Petunia hasste den anklagenden Blick der Kreatur vor ihr. Es war als ob der Vogel genau wusste was Vernon und sie getan hatten. Schon immer hatte sie Angst vor den Botenvögeln der Zauberwelt gehabt.

Sie erinnerte sich wie sie zusammen mit ihrer Schwester vor... – wie viele Jahre waren es noch einmal? Sie saßen in der Wohnstube ihrer Eltern und hatten sich den Film „die Vögel" angesehen. Als der Abspann lief, war plötzlich eine braune Eule durch das offene Fenster geflogen. Lily hatte sich noch Tage später über Petunias Panikschreie amüsiert, dabei hatte die Eule nur einen Brief von Lilys unmöglichen Freund gebracht. Petunia hatte ihn nie gemocht, James hatte sie immer behandelt als ob sie geistig zurück geblieben wäre – nur weil sie nicht wie ihre Schwester mit einem dummen Stab wedeln konnte.

Petunia zwang sich ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, um sich auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Langsam schlich sie auf die Eule zu und streckte den Teller vor sich aus, ohne die starrende Eule aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Hallo Du – wie war noch einmal dein Name? Hermine? Nein – das war die komische Freundin..."

_Verdammt, wie spricht man mit einer Eule? Ich mache mich hier zum Affen und wie hieß noch mal der blöde Vogel??? Es fing mit H an..._

„Genau! Hedwig! – Hallo Hedwig... sieh mal was ich hier habe!"

Und Petunia streckte den Teller noch weiter zu dem Vogel hin, damit die Eule einen Blick drauf werfen konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht was ihr Eulen esst, vermutlich Mäuse. Aber ich habe keine Mäuse, vielleicht magst Du ja etwas hier von?"

_Oh Gott, klinge ich dumm!_

Hedwig beäugte den Teller und starrte dann wieder Petunia an als ob ihr gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre.

„Und hier ist Wasser. Du hast doch sicher Durst? Keine Angst, es ist nicht vergiftet."

Petunia näherte sich dem Käfig und stellte den Teller neben dem Käfig auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

„Wenn ich Deinen Käfig öffne, greifst Du mich doch nicht an, oder?!

Als Hedwig krächzte und Petunia böse anstarrte, erklärte Petunia hastig: „Du musst verstehen, ich wollte nicht das Vernon Harry verletzt." Bei dem Wort „Harry" begann Hedwig aufgeregt zu flattern.

„Pst! Leise! Ich sagte doch, ich wollte das nicht!" zischte die dünne Frau aufgeregt, „darum musst Du mir auch helfen um Harry zu retten!"

Hedwig legte den Kopf zur Seite und beobachtete Petunia. Diese hatte den Eindruck als ob der Vogel jedes ihrer Worte verstand und nun überlegte, ob sie die Wahrheit sagte oder nicht.

„Du musst für mich eine Nachricht nach Hogwarts bringen! Wenn ich also den Käfig öffne, bleib ganz ruhig, ja?"

Vorsichtig öffnete Petunia die Käfigtür und zog ihre Finger anschließend hastig zurück. Der Schnabel der Eule sah ausgesprochen scharf aus. Petunia schluckte als die Eule aus dem Käfig kletterte, ihre Bewegungen wirkten steif. Hedwig legte die Entfernung zum Teller in einigen kurzen, ungelenk wirkenden Hopsern zurück und begann an der Wasserschale zu nippen. Anscheinend hatte sie entschieden es darauf ankommen zu lassen, ob das Wasser genießbar war oder nicht.

Während die Eule aß überlegte Petunia wie sie die Nachricht der Eule mitgeben sollte. Panisch versuchte sie sich daran zu erinnern was ihre Schwester vor vielen Jahren immer getan hatte, wenn sie Nachrichten verschickt hatte.

„Wie beförderst Du die Nachrichten? Hältst Du sie im Schnabel?"

Hedwig drehte den Kopf und wies mit dem Kopf auf einige Schnüre, die auf der Fensterbank lagen und hob ihr Bein.

Vorsichtig nahm Petunia eines der kurzen Schnurstücke in die Hand und sah die Eule unschlüssig an. Hedwig reckte ihr Bein weiter in ihre Richtung und schüttelte es ungeduldig. Allmählich dämmerte Petunia was die Eule von ihr wollte.

„Ich soll Dir die Nachricht an dein Bein binden?"

Die Eule brummte, so als ob ein besonders langsames Kind endlich die Spielregeln verstanden hätte. Harrys Tante betrachtete den Vogelfuß mit den langen Krallen und schluckte. Aber dann band sie mit zitternden Fingern Hedwig die Botschaft an den Fuß. Erleichtert trat sie einen Stück zurück als sie diese Aufgabe bewältigt hatte.

„Flieg so schnell du kannst! Ich weiß nicht wie lange Harry noch aushält und ich weiß nicht was Vernon morgen früh machen wird, sollte er immer noch in so einer Stimmung sein."

Hedwig pickte schnell den letzten Krumen vom Teller während Petunia das Fenster öffnete. Der Vogel hopste auf das Fensterbrett und breitete seine Flügel aus. Als Hedwig in die Nacht flog musste Petunia zugeben, das auch wenn die Eule ihr Angst einjagte, sie wunderschön aussah. Im Licht des Vollmonds leuchtete ihre Gestalt weiß, als sie wie ein Gespenst über den Baumwipfeln hinweg segelte und dann verschwand.

Harrys Tante schloss das Fenster und ging wieder hinunter in die Küche um sich einen Kaffee zu machen. Es würde noch eine lange Nacht werden.

* * *

So, morgen kommt Kapitel 3, indem Snape Post bekommt (wer auch sonst?)

Noch einmal einen schönen Dank an teddylonglong und Lucie-26 für die lieben Reviews: wie Ihr seht habe ich mich beeilt 


	3. Rettung in letzter Minute

Wie schon in den vorigen Kapiteln: Weder Harry Potter noch die anderen Charaktere gehören mir, sondern J. K. Rowling – ich habe sie mir nur für diese Story „ausgeliehen" und verdiene mit ihnen (leider) kein Geld.

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Rettung in letzter Minute**

Snape saß in der Bibliothek in der verbotenen Abteilung und genoss die Ruhe. Seiner Meinung nach gab es keine bessere Zeit in Hogwarte als die Ferien: Keine Schüler, keine Streiche und keine explodierenden Kessel.

Voldemort verhielt sich ruhig seit dem Desaster im Ministerium. Der Orden hatte sich nur für einige kurze Routine Treffen zusammengefunden. Es war einer der wenigen Momente wo Snape Zeit für sich selber fand. Ein Umstand der Snape sehr gelegen kam. Er nutzte die Zeit um seine privaten Studien voranzutreiben.

Eines der Nachteile eines Lebens als Doppelagent war der akute Zeitmangel. Vor seiner Lehrzeit in Hogwarts hatte Snape begonnen sich international einen Ruf als begnadeter Tränkemeister aufzubauen. Durch die Berufung zum Schullehrer war seine Karriere ins Stocken geraten.

Doch Snape hatte sich weder Voldemort widersetzen können, der einen Agenten in Hogwarts brauchte, noch Dumbledore, der ihn in seiner Nähe haben wollte, um leichter und unverfänglicher Informationen austauschen zu können.

Viele Außenstehende Kollegen hatten sich über seine Entscheidung erstaunt gezeigt und es wurde viel gerätselt warum Severus Snape, eines der vielversprechendsten Talente am Zaubertrankhimmel, seine Talente an einer Schule verschwendete.

_Nicht das ich die Wahl gehabt hätte._

Snape hatte versucht trotzdem ab und zu neue Ergebnisse zu veröffentlichen. Die Verbesserung des Wolfsbann Trankes(1) hatte ihm zu großer Bekanntheit verholfen. Insgeheim fand Snape den Gedanken amüsant, das einer seiner ärgsten Schulfeinde ihm diesen Ruhm eingebracht hatte.

_Wenigstens war der verlauste Werwolf zu etwas nütze._

Es war nicht so, das Snape in der Zwischenzeit keine neue Entdeckungen gemacht hatte. Er hatte im Auftrag Voldemorts zahlreiche Tränke entwickelt, viele mit außerordentlichen Raffinesse und Einfallsreichtum. Leider hätte eine Veröffentlichung der Ergebnisse aber neben unvergleichlichem Ruhm auch ein Wettrennen zwischen Auroren und Todesessern zur Folge gehabt: Die einen um ihn lebenslang nach Askaban zu sperren, die anderen m ihn wegen Verrats zu töten – und Severus Snape hing an seinem Leben.

So saß Severus diesen Abend in der Bibliothek und vertiefte sich in einigen obskuren Zaubertrankbüchern auf der Suche nach einem Informationen zu einem Gebräu mit dem Namen „Balsam des Schmerzes" – zumindest war dies der ungefähre Wortlaut der Übersetzung. Texte aus der Römerzeit berichteten das dieser Trank die Wirkung besaß, unempfindlich gegen den Cruciatus Fluchs zu machen . Eine durchaus erstrebenswerte Eigenschaft, die viele Auroren (und Snape selber) begrüßen würden.

_Dieser Tranke wurde – was soll das heißen? – Gelbkraut und den Absonderungen des Feuerwurms – Ist damit ein Drache gemeint? Und wenn ja welcher? – 3 Stunden gesiedet um dann abgeseit-_

Knock! Knock!

Snape hob den Kopf und sah an einem der Fenster ein weißes Schemen sitzen. Als er genauer hinsah erkannte er eine Schneeeule, die mit dem Schnabel an das Glas pochte. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber Snape glaubte die Eule schon einmal gesehen zu haben.

_Sie muss einem der Schüler gehören... Was ist so dringend, das jemand in den Ferien eine Eule zur Schule schickt?_

Der Zaubertranklehrer ging zum Fenster und ließ den Vogel herein. Die Eule schien vollkommen erschöpft zu sein und ließ kurzerhand sich auf den Tisch neben Snape plumpsen. Vorsichtig entfernte Snape die Nachricht vom Bein des Vogels und faltete den Zettel auseinander – und begann zu fluchen.

_Einige Minuten später... _

Snape hastete über den Schulgrund um zur Grenze der Anti – Apparier – Blockaden zu gelangen. Es war bereits ein Eule unterwegs zu Dumbledore darüber zu informieren, das es einen Notfall im Ligusterweg 4 gab.

_Dumbledore,_

_Harry ist schwer verletzt. Ich fürchte um sein Leben, ich kann nicht mehr für seine Sicherheit garantieren solange Vernon im Haus ist. Holen Sie ihn umgehend von hier fort._

_Petunia Dursley_

Snape hatte noch nie viel von Muggeln gehalten. Darum hatte er die Idee den Retter der Zauberwelt bei seinen einen Muggel Verwandten zu lassen, für groben Unfug gehalten - Nicht das es ihn sonderlich interessierte wo Potter wohnte. Doch manchmal hatte Snape im Lehrerzimmer gehört, wie sich Minerva über die Verwandten ihres Lieblingsschülers aufgeregt hatte.

Bis jetzt hatte er das einfach für Übertreibungen vom Potter gehalten, der Junge hatte vermutlich nur wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollen. Doch mit dieser Nachricht stimmte etwas nicht und es war Snapes Pflicht als Lehrer und als Ordensmitglied nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Sobald der schwarzgekleidete Mann an den Barrieren vorbei war, apparierte er lautlos direkt neben das Grundstück der Dursleys. Snape rümpfte die Nase als er die Reihe vollkommen identischer Häuschen sah.

Bevor er sich überlegen konnte ob er klingeln oder die Tür mit einem Zauber öffnen sollte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Vor ihm stand eine dürre Frau mit einem Pferdegesicht und dem längsten Hals, den Snape jemals außerhalb des Tierreiches gesehen hatte. Anscheinend hatte die Frau direkt hinter der Tür gewartet.

„Sie sind nicht Dumbledore - Sind Sie wegen Harry hier?"

„Mein Name ist Professor Snape, ich bin Lehrer an der Schule Ihres Neffen. Ich bin aufgrund ihrer Nachricht bezüglich Harrys hier. Der Schuldirektor war leider verhindert."

„Gott sein Dank! - Oh, kommen Sie rein! Aber seien Sie leise, ansonsten wecken Sie meinen Mann. Ich möchte den Armen nicht noch mehr aufregen."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Müsste sich die Frau nicht mehr Sorgen um ihren Neffen machen? Immerhin war es schließlich Harry, der angeblich verletzt war. Aber wer wusste schon was der verzogene Gryffindor wieder angestellt hatte. Daher beschloss der Trankmeister sich einen bissigen Kommentar zu verkneifen und sich höflich nach Harry zu erkundigen.

„Kann ich nun Mr. Potter sehen? Wenn ich die Nachricht richtig verstanden habe ist er verletzt?"

„Vernon hat ihn verprügelt – Sie müssen verstehen mein Vernon hatte einen wirklich schlechten Tag in der Firma."

Snape starrte Petunia an. Aufgrund seiner eigenen Kindheitserfahrung hielt er nicht viel schlagenden Vätern. Einige Eltern seiner kleinen Schlangen hatten bereits erfahren was er von ihren Erziehungsmaßnahmen hielt. Und es legte sich selten jemand mit Snape freiwillig an – seit dem Beginn von Severus Lehrerkarriere war die Zahl der Kinder, die mit Blessuren aus den Schulferien zurück kehrten, drastisch gesunken. Die Tatsache das Snape, genau wie die Eltern seiner Schüler Todesesser war, hatte natürlich immens geholfen.

„Wo ist er?"

„Unter der Treppe."

Snape dachte er hätte sich verhört. Unter der Treppe? Warum sollte Potter verletzt unter der Treppe liegen und nicht in seinem Bett?

Petunia sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck und erklärte hastig:

„Vernon hatte ihn dort zur Strafe eingesperrt, weil er unseren Dudley bedroht hatte. Es war eine vollkommen vernünftige Maßnahme."

Natürlich wusste Petunia das es nicht vernünftig war einen verletzten Jungen unter die Treppe zu sperren, aber es ging hier schließlich auch im ihren Vernon. Und sie würde sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen als Vernon schlecht zu machen –schon gar nicht vor so einem vermaledeiten Zauberer. Die hatten ihr das Dilemma schließlich eingebrockt als sie Harry bei ihnen vor der Tür abgesetzt hatten. Das Harry dafür auch nichts konnte, war Petunia in ihrem Unmut völlig egal.

„Was vernünftig ist, entscheide ich, sobald ich Mr. Potter zu Gesicht bekommen habe." bemerkte Snape säuerlich. Diese Muggelfamilie erschien ihm in höchstem Maße seltsam.

Als Petunia keine Anstalten machte die Klappe zu öffnen, beugte sich Snape vor und öffnete den kleinen Verschlag.

„Mr. Potter, kommen Sie raus. Ich bin es, Professor Snape...- BEI MERLINS BART!!! WAS HAT DAS ZU BEDEUTEN, FRAU?"

Snape brüllte und es war ihm absolut gleichgültig ob er Vernon wecken würde oder nicht. Wenn Vernon Dursley in diesem Moment anwesend gewesen wäre, hätte dies vermutlich Konsequenzen für Harrys Onkel gehabt, die Snape direkt nach Askaban gebracht hätten.

In der kleinen Kammer lag der Held der Zauberwelt zusammengekrümmt in einer Blutlache. Soweit Snape erkennen konnte, war das Gesicht nur noch ein blutiger Brei. Die Augen waren zugequollen, die Nase gebrochen und die Lippen aufgesprungen. Und darüber ein eine Schicht eingetrockneten Blutes, die das Gesicht fast schwarz wirken ließ.

Wie viele Verletzungen Harry unter seinen Kleidern hatte, konnte Snape nicht erkennen. Allerdings war der linke Arm in einem Winkel gekrümmt, der bei einem gesunden Menschen nicht vorkommen sollte. Kalte Panik schien einen Eisklumpen in Snapes Brust zu bilden.

_Merlin, was haben diese Ungeheuer dem Jungen angetan? Wie sollen wir gegen den dunklen Lord gewinnen, wenn Potter tot ist?_

Hastig krabbelte Snape halb in die Kammer um vorsichtig nach dem Puls zu tasten. Erleichterung breitete sich in ihm aus als er schwach einen Herzschlag fühlte.

_Verdammt seiest Du, Dumbledore! Wie konntest Du den Jungen bei diesen Leuten lassen?_

Hinter ihm murmelte Petunia „Vernon wollte das nicht. Er war betrunken – er hat Harry noch nie angefasst!" und knetete aufgeregt ihre Hände.

Voller Grauen starrte sie auf das zerstörte Gesicht ihres Neffen. In diesem Moment war sie glücklich das Vernon so betrunken war, das er den Lärm nicht gehört hatte. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, was passiert wäre, wenn Vernon tatsächlich die Treppe herunter gekommen wäre, denn dieser Zauberer sah gefährlich aus. Der grimmig schauende Mann schien durchaus in der Lage zu sein ihrem geliebten Vernon etwas anzutun!

Inzwischen hatte Snape Harry mit einem Schwebe Zauberer vorsichtig aus seinem engen Behausung bugsiert. Alles andere hielt der Zauberer für zu riskant, da Snape nicht wusste wie schlimm Harry tatsächlich verletzt war.

Dem Gebrabbel der Tante schenkte der Slytherin keine Beachtung. Er würde sich mit dieser Familie zu gegebener Zeit befassen.

Mit einigen kurzen Bewegungen seines Zauberstabes hatte er den gebrochenen Arm stabilisiert. Die weitere Behandlung erforderte mehr Ausrüstung als er bei sich hatte, darum beschloß er Harry auf dem schnellsten Wege in die Obhut von Poppy zu bringen. Vorsichtig öffnete Snape die Haustür mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes und balancierts Harry wie auf einer Bahre schwebend aus der Tür.

Snape drehte sich kurz zu Petunia um:

„Seit sicher, das ich wieder kommen werde und mich mit diesem Rindvieh von Muggel eingehend befassen werde. Der einzigste Grund warum ich mich nicht gleich um diesen „Vernon" kümmere ist, das die medizinische Versorgung seines Neffen vorgeht. Guten Tag noch!"

Und Snape schwebte mit wehenden Gewändern, den schwebenden Harry vor sich her balancierend, aus der Haustür. Die vor Angst schluchzende Petunia, die langsam zu Boden glitt, ignorierte er völlig.

Draußen in der Nacht stand Severus Snape vor einem neuen Problem:

_Wie bekomme ich den Jungen heil nach Hogwarts? Ich habe keinen Portschlüssel dabei – und eine Apparation würde ihn umbringen..._

Snape löste das Problem, indem er einem der benachbarten Häuser einen Besuch abstattete. In dem Häuschen wohnte niemand anderes als Mrs. Figg. Er ignorierte die Entsetzensrufe der alten Frau nachdem sie Harrys Zustand gesehen hatte.

Stattdessen ging er sofort zum Kamin und warf eine Portion Flohpulver in das Feuer. Nachdem er Poppy Pomfrey, der Schulkrankenschwester, Bescheid gegeben hatte, sprang er zusammen mit seiner Fracht durch das Feuer direkt in die Krankenstation und ließ eine völlig aufgelöste Mirs. Figg hinter sich zurück.

In der Krankenstation angekommen, legte er den verletzten Jungen auf eines der Betten und machte sich daran die Kleidung zu entfernen. Snape versuchte es so schonend wie möglich, doch es war fast unmöglich das T-Shirt auszuziehen. Dank des eingetrockneten Blutes war der Stoff mit Harry geradezu verschmolzen. Kurzerhand begann der Zauberer den Stoff zu zerschneiden und Stückchenweise abzuziehen, während er in Gedanken Methoden durchspielte Vernon Dursley möglichst schmerzhaft in sein nächstes Leben zu befördern.

Hinter ihm begann der Kamin zu rauschen und Madame Pomfrey hopste aus dem Feuer.

„Verdammt noch mal, Severus Snape! Was ist so wichtig das ich meinen Urlaub bei meiner Schwester unterbrechen muss?"

Snape wich zur Seite und deutete schweigend auf den leblosen Körper auf dem Bett.

„Bei Merlin! Wer ist die unglückliche Seele?" Die ältere Hexe rauschte an Severus Seite und begann hastig einige Diagnose Zauber.

„Harry Potter."

Pomfrey starrte auf den Jungen vor ihr und wurde noch blasser. Snape wusste das sie viel von dem jungen Gryffindor hielt.

„Haben ihn Todesesser erwischt?"

„Nein, sein Onkel."

Die Krankenschwester fand einige farbenprächtige Ausdrücke, nicht nur für Vernon Dursley, sondern auch für Dumbledore. Dabei blieben ihre Hände immer in Bewegung, während sie Harry scannte.

Snape schwieg, doch er stimmte ihr im stillen zu. Die Unterkunft des Jungen hätte besser gewählt werden müssen. Es war spätestens nach diesem Vorfall klar, das die Unterbringung bei den Dursleys weniger als sub-optimal gewesen war.

„Du hast ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig gefunden. Noch etwas länger und er wäre an seinen inneren Blutungen gestorben. Die gebrochenen Rippen haben sich in seine Lunge gebohrt. Er ist anscheinend nicht bewegt worden, das hat ihm das Leben gerettet."

„Sie haben ihn in einen Schrank unter der Treppe gesperrt und ihn dann ignoriert."

„Monster!" schnaubte Madam Pomfrey, bevor sie fortfuhr „die Liste seiner restlichen Verletzungen ist beachtlich, er wird eine Weile auf der Krankenstation bleiben müssen."

„Ich werde Dumbledore informieren. Wenn er bis jetzt noch nicht auf dem Weg war, sollte er es jetzt machen!" energisch stapfte Snape aus dem Raum.

Während Snape die Krankenstation verließ, kümmerte sich Madam Pomfrey weiter um Harry. Sie war eine erfahrene Medi-Hexe und wusste das Harry überleben würde. Trotzdem tat es ihr im Herzen weh, diesen abenteuerlustigen Jungen so zugerichtet zu sehen.

_Nach allem was Harry schon durchgemacht hat. Erst verliert er Sirius, um dann von seiner restlichen Familie beinahe ermordet zu werden! Armes Ding!_

Insgeheim nahm sich Pomfrey vor, einige klärenden Worte mit Dumbledore zu haben. Auch wenn sie vermutete, das Professor Snape ihr zuvor kommen würde. Sie wusste von Snapes Jugendgeschichte und hatte seinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, als er die Krankenstation verlassen hatte. Und sie kannte Severus rasiermesserscharfe Zunge, die schon zu Snapes Schulzeiten einen legendären Ruf erworben hatte.

Während Poppy vorsichtig begann die Ruine zu richten, die früher Harrys Nase gewesen war, überlegte die Hexe wer wohl mehr von Snape zu befürchten hatte: Hogwarts berühmter Schulleiter oder diese unmögliche Muggelfamilie.

_Er soll sich nur nicht selber nach Askaban bringen_, sinnierte Madam Pomfrey, _Wenn Severus auf Kriegspfad ist, kann man mit allem rechnen_. Und damit widmete sich wieder ihrem Patienten.

* * *

Kleine Anmerkung: 

Natürlich ist der Erfinder des Trankes eigentlich Damocles Belby, aber ich war mal so frei eine verbesserte Version Snape zu zurechnen.

Im nächsten Kapitel: Harry wacht auf, Snape hat eine kleine Unterhaltung mit dem Schulleiter und die Dursleys bekommen Besuch...

Wah!!! Soviele schöne Kommentare Vielen lieben Dank an Ina Bauer, teddylonglong und Lucie-26!!!! Es freut mich sehr! (hätte man jetzt gar nicht gedacht xD)

Das nächste Kapitel kommt morgen, danach dann erst mal für ein paar Tage nix – leider hat mein Tag auch nur 24 Stunden und ich bekomme Besuch (aber keine wütenden Zauberer - aber ich sperre ja auch keine kleine Jungen in Treppenschränke ein)


	4. Drei dunkle Rächer in Aktion

Alle Charaktere in dieser Story gehören J.K. Rowling. Nur die Geschichte kommt von mir. Und leider, leider mache ich keinerlei Gewinn hiermit (bis auf den Gewinn von Erfahrung natürlich ).

Vielen Dank für die Kommis! Es ist schön das Euch meine kleinen Ideen gefallen!

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Drei dunkle Rächer in Aktion**

Als Harry seine Augen öffnete, war alles um ihm herum weiß. _Bin ich Tod_? Zaghaft bewegte er seine Finger und spürte weichen Stoff unter seinen Händen. Er fühlte sich warm und hatte das Gefühl zu schweben. _Nein, es ist eher als würde ich in Watte liegen – alles ist so schön weiß und weich..._

Langsam versuchte Harry den Kopf zu drehen – und bereute es sofort. Die Umgebung begann sich zu drehen und Harry hatte das Gefühl in einem Karussell liegen. Hilflos krallte er sich in dem Laken unter sich fest und wartete bis die Welt wieder aufgehört hatte Pirouetten zu drehen.

„Hallo?"

zumindest versuchte Harry das zu sagen, doch der Laut den er produzierte, hörte sich eher wie „Hrg?" an. Doch es reichte, um Jemanden darauf aufmerksam zu machen das er aufgewacht war.

„Harry! Mein Lieber, Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt!"

Harry starrte verwirrt auf den Schatten, der sich ihm näherte. Er kannte die Stimme, doch was machte Madame Pomfrey hier – sie war doch in Hogwarts!

„Mmm Pffrr?"

„Sch... mein Lieber, nicht sprechen – Dein Hals braucht noch Schonung."

„Wm bn Hgwrs?

_Warum bin ich in Hogwarts?_

„Ich sagte: nicht sprechen! Und trink das – vorsichtig – ja so ist´s gut. Und nun Schlaf."

Nachdem Madam Pomfrey Harry eine bitter schmeckende Flüssigkeit eingeflößt hatte, breitete sich wohlige Wärme in Harry aus. Seine Augenlieder wurden schwer und einen kurzen Moment später war Harry wieder tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Snape wartete mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck einige Straßen vom Ligusterweg entfernt auf seine Begleitung. In seinen Händen hielt er einen Pappbecher mit Kaffee, ohne den er morgens nicht auskam.

Es war in Hogwarts eine eiserne Regel niemals Snape anzusprechen, bevor er nicht seine erste Tasse Kaffe des Tages getrunken hatte. Selbst Dumbledore hielt sich daran – in der Regel war er es, der Snape mit einem verschmitzten Funkeln die Tasse reichte, wenn Snape morgens aus seinen Verließen geschwebt kam. Vorsichtig nippte der dunkle Zauberer an der heißen Flüssigkeit und dachte an sein Gespräch mit dem Schuldirektor.

Als er Harry in Poppys Fürsorge zurück gelassen hatte, war er sofort Richtung Dumbledors Büro gestürmt. Dort erwartete ihn Albus Dumbledore, der gerade von seiner Besprechung im Ministerium zurück gekehrt war. Als sein Zaubertranklehrer wütend hereinstürmte, die schwarze Kleidung hinter sich her wirbelnd wie Gewitterwolken, hatte Dumbledore sich fröhlich erhoben um Snape zu begrüßen. De dramatischen Auftritte seines Zaubertranklehrers waren für Albus Dumbledore nichts ungewöhnliches.

„Severus, wie schön – wie war es bei Harry? Ich habe Deine Nachricht erst nach der Konferenz erhalten. Hat sich das Missverständnis aufgeklärt?"

„Missverständnis? Welches Missverständnis?" hatte Snape gebrüllt, „der Junge liegt Halbtot in der Krankenstation! Wir können von Glück sprechen, wenn Poppy ihn wieder zusammengeflickt bekommt!"

Der alte Zauberer sank kalkweiß in seinem Sessel zurück, während Snape weiter wütete „Bei Merlins Bart, Albus! Wie konntest Du Deinen Goldjungen in der Obhut dieser – dieser Tiere lassen? Sein vermaledeiter Onkel hat ihn fast tot geschlagen!"

Dumbledore hatte ihn müde angesehen und leise erwidert „Severus, wie konnte ich das wissen? Die Dursleys sind doch seine Familie – niemals hätte ich gedacht..." der alte Mann wirkte wesentlich älter als seine 150 Jahre, so zusammengefallen und zerknirscht saß Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreitisch.

„Vielleicht hättest Du Potter besser im Auge behalten sollen! Angeblich sollten doch Ordensmitglieder die Dursley diesen Sommer regelmäßig überprüfen? Wie kommt es, das sie nichts davon gemerkt haben?"

Snape hatte das Gefühl, Dumbledore vermied es ihm in die Augen zu sehen, „ich dachte es wäre nicht nötig... ich dachte die Dursleys würde alleine die Drohung abhalten Harry schlecht zu behandeln."

Snape schnaubte, „Nichts ist unbeeindruckender als leere Worte, Albus. Wann hört Ihr Zauberer endlich auf Muggel wie Kleinkinder zu behandeln! Und Du Albus, musst endlich begreifen das die Familie manchmal gefährlicher ist als ein Feind von außen!"

„Sprichst Du jetzt von Harry oder von Dir?"

„Beides." Snape starrte müde aus dem Fenster.

„Komm, lass uns nach Harry sehen, Severus. Ich möchte von Poppy wissen wie schlimm es ist."

In der Krankenstation hatte Dumbledore hatte einige Minuten unbeweglich vor der bandagierten Gestalt Harrys gestanden, bis er irgendwann zaghaft die knorrige Hand ausstreckte und sie vorsichtig auf die Stirn des Jungen legte. Langsam tropfte eine Träne über Albus Wange und verschwand in seinem weißen Bart. Als Snape die offene Trauer sah grummelte er. Snape hatte nicht viel für Sentimentalitäten übrig. Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern das sein Groll gegen Dumbledore nachließ. Zu ehrlich war die Verzweiflung und die Schuld auf dem Gesicht des alten Zauberers.

„Und was machen wir nun mit ihm? Er kann nicht wieder zurück zu seinen Verwandten." Bemerkte Snape nach einer Weile leise.

Dumbledore nickte schweigend, er acciote sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben Harrys Bett.

„Das Ordenshaus steht außer Frage. Solange die Vermögensfrage von Sirius Nachlass nicht geklärt ist, können wir das Haus nicht als Quartier benutzen." Dumbledore rieb sich müde den Nasenrücken.

„Vielleicht behalten wir ihn in Hogwarts – solange er nicht geheilt ist, können wir ihn eh nicht woanders unterbringen. Eventuell können wir ihn bei den Weasleys unterbringen, sie würden ihn liebend gerne nehmen."

„Zu unsicher" unterbrach ihn Snape. „Ich alleine könnte die Schutzzauber der Weasleys in weniger als fünf Minuten durchbrechen."

„Das ist noch nicht einmal meine Hauptsorge" erklärte Albus. "Was machen wir mit der Öffentlichkeit?" Snape sah seinen Vorgesetzten fragend an. Was hatte die Öffentlichkeit damit zu tun?

„Was wird Fudge tun, wenn er erfährt das Harry von seinen eigenen Familie misshandelt wurde? Er könnte auf die irrsinnige Idee Harry zu adoptieren nur um gute Presse zu bekommen!"

Snape legte den Kopf schief und blickte die unbewegte Form auf dem Bett an. „Es würde in jeder Zeitung stehen..." sagte er langsam.

„Exakt, Severus. Und genau das ist der Grund warum wir das hier geheim halten müssen. Harry würde es uns nie verzeihen wenn die ganze Sache im Tagespropheten nach zu lesen wäre. Du kannst Dir sicherlich den Spott Deiner Zöglinge vorstellen! Nein, das würde Harry nicht verkraften."

„Irgendwann wird es jemanden auffallen das Harry nicht mehr im Ligusterweg 4 ist."

Dumbledore seufzte „Ich habe noch keine Idee wie wir das regeln, Severus. Noch haben wir etwas Zeit. Er wird sicherlich mehrere Wochen brauchen um sich wieder zu erholen."

Snape brummte und dachte darüber nach was er mit den Muggeln anstellen könnte, langsam verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem kleinen gemeinen Grinsen.

„Ich hätte da einen Gedanken, Albus. Und er würde vielleicht auch einige unserer anderen Probleme lösen". Dumbledore hatte ihm zugehört und gemeinsam hatten sie begonnen einen Plan zu entwickeln . Sie diskutierten bis Poppy herein platzte und sich Dumbledore vorknöpfte. Madam Pomfrey hatte dem größten Zauberer aller Zeiten gründlich den Kopf gewaschen über die Tatsache das er Harry bei seinen unmöglichen Verwandten gelassen hatte.

Snape lächelte in seinen Kaffeebecher als er sich an das bedröppelte Gesicht Dumbledores erinnerte, nachdem Poppy mit ihn fertig gewesen war. Es gab nur wenige Gelegenheiten wo er den Schuldirektor so verlegen erlebt hatte.

Der leise Knall einer Apparation neben sich holte Severus Snape aus seinen Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück. Neben ihm standen Moody und Remus Lupin. Severus musste zugeben das er beide in diesem Moment nicht zum Feind hätte haben wollen. Ein Blick in ihre Gesichter hätte ganze Klassen kleiner niedlicher Hufflepuffs in die Flucht geschlagen. Natürlich hätte sich Snape eher die Zunge abgebissen als das offen zuzugeben.

Daher warf Snape lediglich den leeren Becher in einen naheliegenden Abfalleimer und begrüßte die beiden.

„Moody, Lupin – ein bisschen spät!"

„Wir haben vorher noch schnell bei Harry vorbeigeschaut. Ich konnte es nicht glauben was Dumbledore uns erzählt hat. Ich musste es mit eigenen Augen sehen!" erklärte Remus aufgebracht. Der Werwolf hatte sich Harrys Not sehr zu Herzen genommen.

Moody schnaubte „Hören wir mit diesem Geflenne auf und kümmern uns um diese Muggel!" seine beiden Begleiter stimmten ihm zu und gemeinsam legten sie schweigend die letzten Meter zu Fuß zurück, da keiner von ihnen den Argwohn der Nachbarn oder eventueller Beobachter Voldemorts und des Ministeriums wecken wollte.

Die Dursleys saßen gerade gemeinsam Frühstück als ihre Tür mit einem Knall aufsprang. Dudley kreischte und quiekte als er die drei schlechtgelaunten Gestalten in der Tür erkannte. Hastig versuchte er sich hinter seiner dürren Mutter zu verstecken, die in den hinteren Bereich der Küche zurück gewichen war.

Vernon sprang auf und atmete schwer, sein Gesicht knallrot als er brüllte „Verdammte Freaks! Was wollt ihr hier? Ich erlaube Euch Gesindel nicht in MEINEM Haus!!"

„Ruhe Dursley." Knarrte Moody und mit einem Flipp seines Stabes schwebte Vernon Dursley wie ein überdimensionaler Luftballon über dem Küchentisch.

„Petunia, ruf die Polizei! Ruf die Feuerwehr!!! Diese-diese Monster wagen es mich –MICH-„

Ein weiterer Schwenker mit dem Zauberstab, diesmal von Snape würgten die nächsten Worte Onkel Vernons ab. Wohltuende Ruhe breitete sich aus, wenn man von Dudleys Gejammer und dem leisen Schniefen Petunias absah.

„Moody, ich überlasse Dir Vernon, sicherlich wirst Du eine angemessene Bestrafung finden. Remus kümmere Dich um diesen überfütterten Wal dahinten in der Ecke. Miss Dursley, folgen Sie mir Bitte."

Moody griente enthusiastisch und Remus nickte Snape zu als er den Jungen aus dem Raum schleppte. Snape wusste, das Remus dem Jungen nichts schlimmeres antun würde als ihn zu erschrecken. Petunia allerdings begann zu kreischen als Remus Dudley aus den Raum beförderte.

„NEIN!!! Mein Dudley Schatz! Lasst ihn in Ruhe!"

„SILENCIO!!!"

Moody hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Petunia gerichtet und bellte „Snape bring dieses Frauenzimmer endlich aus dem Raum oder ich verpasse ihr die gleiche Behandlung wie diesem Esel hier!"

Still vor sich hin schluchzend ließ sich Petunia von Snape aus dem Raum ziehen. Im Flur löste Severus Moodys Zauber.

„Ihnen wird nicht geschehen, da Sie es waren die uns über Harrys Zustand informiert haben." Erklärte Snape bestimmt, bevor Petunia den nächsten hysterischen Anfall bekommen konnte. „Aber wir werden natürlich disziplinarische Maßnahmen gegen Ihren Mann wegen des versuchten Mordes an Harry durchführen."

„Dieser Mann mit dem Auge, er wird meinen Vernon doch nicht umbringen, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht, das wäre auch nach unseren Gesetzen Mord – Nicht das dieses Ungeheuer es nicht verdient hätte." Bei diesen Worten zuckte Petunia zusammen, doch Snape fuhr ungerührt fort: „Und nun lassen Sie uns endlich Harrys Sachen einsammeln. Der Junge wird nicht zu Ihnen zurück kehren."

In Dudleys zweiten Zimmer sah sich Snape verblüfft um. Harrys Raum war anders als er sich ihn vorgestellt hatte. In den Regalen lag zerbrochenes Spielzeug, ansonsten war das Zimmer bis auf ein schmales Bett, einen Tisch, einen Stuhl mit einem zu kurzen Bein und einem kleinen Schrank vollkommen leer. Nirgends war ein Zeichen das auf einen heranwachsenden Zauberer hinwies, wie Quidditch Poster oder Fotos von Freunden.

Snape kannte natürlich nicht die Zimmerdekoration all seiner Schüler. Aber die Zimmer, die er bei seinen Elternbesuchen gesehen hatte, waren in der Regel dekoriert mit Postern, Bildern und Hogwarts Utensilien in den jeweiligen Hausfarben (in den meisten von Snapes Fällen also silber-grün)..

„Potter scheint recht nachlässig zu sein." bemerkte Snape während er die lädierten Spielsachen betrachtete.

„Oh, nein. Das sind die Sachen von meinem Engel Dudley. In seinem Zimmer war so wenig Platz, darum haben wir die Überflüssigen Dinge hier gelagert. Der arme Schatz bräuchte wirklich einen größeren Raum!" erklärte Petunia während sie den Schrank öffnete um Harrys Sachen herauszuholen.

Snape schnaubte bei der Erklärung sagte jedoch nichts weiter, sondern schob Petunia lediglich den Koffer zu. Bis er sah was Petunia einpacken wollte.

„Was ist das? Elefantenhäute?"

„Harrys Kleidung." Snape starrte sie an. „Ich glaube nicht das dies adäquate Kleidung für den Jungen-der-Lebt ist. Wo sind seine richtigen Kleidungsstücke?"

„Ich sagte doch, das ist Harrys einzigste Kleidung. Außer seinen Umhängen, aber die sind nicht hier." Wiederholte Petunia verblüfft. Warum machte der Mann so einen Aufstand wegen der Kleidung Harrys? Allmählich überwog Petunias Ärger ihre Angst und sie fuhr Snape an:

„Ihr habt ihn einfach hier abgeladen und erwartet das wie ihn durchfüttern! Wisst Ihr Zauberer eigentlich wie viel es kostet ein Kind auf zu ziehen? Harrys ist nicht davon umgekommen die alten Sachen Dudleys aufzutragen."

„Erbärmlich." Fasste Snape seine Meinung zusammen, „Wo sind seine übrigen Sachen? Ich nehme nicht an, das dies seine einzigen Besitztümer sind."

„Seine Schulsachen sind unten eingeschlossen. Wir hatten Angst das er was anstellen könnte." Erklärte Petunia. Fassungslos erkundigte sich der Zauberer „Wie hat er dann seine Hausaufgaben erledigt?"

Petunia zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. Die Schulleistungen ihres Neffen hatten sie nie sonderlich interessiert, solange er seine Haushaltspflichten erledigte.

Inzwischen war Snape die nächste Seltsamheit aufgefallen. Dieser Haushalt entsetzte ihn mehr und mehr und er fragte sich wieso dieser Umstand nie einem von Harrys Freunden und Beschützern aufgefallen war.

Er wies auf das Fenster mit den aufgebrochenen Gittern „Ist die Gegend sehr unsicher?" Fragend blickte ihn Petunia an, „Die kaputten Gitter an den Fenstern."

„Oh, Vernon hatte Angst das er fliehen könnte, wenn er wieder Hausarrest hat." Snape starrte sie lediglich an, während sie unbekümmert fort fuhr „Darum auch die Katzenklappe. Irgendwie muss man ja das Essen in das Zimmer bekommen."

„Ich glaube, ich habe genug gesehen. Wenn es nach mir gehen würde, hätte der Junge niemals hier aufwachsen dürfen – das ist abstoßend!" schnappte Snape aufgebracht bevor er mit einigen Bewegungen und gemurmelten Beschwörungen den Koffer und den Käfig zusammen schrumpfte und in seinen Taschen verstaute.

„Es hat nie jemanden interessiert..." murmelte Petunia verlegen

„Jetzt interessiert es jemanden, ich werde mich darum kümmern das dies hier Konsequenzen haben wird. Und jetzt bring mir die Schulsachen des Jungen." Fuhr Snape sie an bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

Als Snape die Küche betrat, sah er Vernon Dursley jammernd auf dem Fußboden sitzen. Moody hockte auf einem der Stühle und hatte die Beine auf den Tisch gelegt. Er wirkte außerordentlich zufrieden.

„Was haben wir denn hier, Moody?"

Der alte Auror griente während sich sein künstliches Auge fröhlich drehte, „ein paar nette Flüche, die ich schon immer einmal ausprobieren wollte!" Snape beäugte ihn kritisch mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue. Moodys grinste noch breiter.

„Keine Panik, Snape. Alles schön legal." Der Vernon stubste Vernon mit seinem Stab an.

„Keine schwarze Magie, keine Verletzungen und keine Narben." Moody kicherte, „Aber sie schmerzen ordentlich. Unser kleiner Möchtegern-Mörder wird sich die nächsten drei Monate jede Bewegung gründlich überlegen!"

„Seit Ihr fertig?" Remus streckte den Kopf durch die Tür und sah fragend in die Runde. Als Moody ihm zunickte schubste der Werwolf den blassen Dudley in den Raum und folgte ihm.

Tante Petunia wollte sich sofort auf ihrem Sohn stürzen, doch Snape bugsierte entschlossen die drei Dursleys auf die Küchenstühle. Es dauert einen Moment, da Onkel Vernon bei jeder Bewegung stöhnte und jammerte, so als wenn er einen unglaublich starken Muskelkater hätte. Moody lächelte selig und selbst Remus und Snape konnten ihre Belustigung nicht ganz verbergen.

Als alles zu Snapes Zufriedenheit arrangiert war, er in Front der Dursleys, Moody neben sich auf einem Stuhl sitzend (die Beine inzwischen wieder auf der Erde) und Lupin an die Arbeitsfläche neben Petunias Herd lehnend, verschränkte Snape seine Arme vor der Brust und verkündete:

„Wie ich sehe sind alle wohl auf. Bevor wir Sie verlassen müssen noch einige Dinge geklärt werden. Als erstes: Potter wird nicht zu ihnen zurück kehren."

Keinem der Zauberer entging das zufriedene Lächeln auf Vernons Gesicht. Remus verzog angewidert das Gesicht, wie hatte Harrys es hier nur all die Jahre ausgehalten? Snape fuhr fort ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Aus verschiedenen Gründen möchten wir nicht das Harrys Abwesenheit bekannt wird, daher haben wir uns entschlossen ein Doubel einzusetzen."

„Ich verstehe nicht, eben haben sie noch gesagt Harry kommt nicht wieder zurück – und ich werde nicht erlauben das einer von Euch Zauberern unter unserem Dach lebt" empörte sich Vernon, unter Moodys Blick wurde der Mann allerdings sofort wieder ruhig und er versuchte erfolglos sich auf seinem Stuhl so klein wie möglich zu machen. Befriedigt lehnte sich Moody wieder zurück. Anscheinend war der Muggel tatsächlich lernfähig.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Ihnen zeigen was wir im Sinn hatten. Moody?"

Der alte Zauberer klatschte seine Hände zusammen und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann. Sekunden später zog sich seine Form zusammen und Prothese und Auge fielen nutzlos auf den Boden.

Die Dursleys beobachteten mit hängendem Kiefern wie der alte Zauberer zusammenschrumpfte und seine Gestalt veränderte. Kurze Zeit später saß ein fröhlich grienender Harry Potter auf dem Küchenstuhl vor ihnen.

Zauberstab schwenkend verkündete der Junge wesentlich knarrender als das Original „Da schaut Ihr aber, was Muggel´s? Wir werden diesen Sommer jede Menge Spaß zusammen haben!" und griente diabolisch. Allmählich dämmerte den Dursleys das sie den Sommer zusammen mit dem alten Ex-Auror verbringen sollten. Onkel Vernon quollen bei der Erkenntnis fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, während Tante Petunia nur leise vor sich hin murmelte und Dursley mit einem blassen Gesicht in sich zusammensank.

Remus lachte, „Wie schön das es den Vielsafttrank gibt! Hast Du genug auf Vorrat, Moody?"

„Genug für die erste Woche, danach schickt mir Snape mehr. Und falls nötig noch einige Haare."

„Na, hoffen wir das Harry am Ende des Sommers zu allem Übel nicht auch noch kahl ist." Erklärte der Werwolf gutgelaunt.

Nachdem sich Snape und Remus von Moody verabschiedet hatten, verließen die beiden den Ligusterweg. Als sie durch die Haustür traten konnten sie noch leise Moody im Hintergrund hören „Na los, Dursley – wo ist die Zeitung? Und der Walfisch da drüben kann anfangen ein bisschen im Garten zu arbeiten. Der Junge ist viel zu fett! Frische Luft wird ihm gut tun!..."

„Oh je! Die Dursleys werden einen spannenden Sommer mit Moody haben! Brillante Idee von Dir, Severus!" Remus schüttelte sich vor Lachen. Snape verzog leicht die Mundwinkel, immerhin war das ein ehemaliger Herumtreiber vor ihm. Trotzdem war er außerordentlich geschmeichelt.

„Apparieren wir direkt zurück, ich muss noch einige Tränke für Madam Pomfrey vorbereiten, ich möchte sie ungern mit einer Verspätung verärgern."

„Eine weise Entscheidung, wenn man Poppys Temperament betrachtet." Und mit einem leisen Plop verschwanden die beiden.

* * *

So, ich habe Moody auf die Dursleys losgelassen – ich geb´s zu ich habe eine sadistische Ader. Aber ich konnte diesen Vernon noch nie leiden! 

Vielen Dank noch mal an goldentree, Lucie-26, Hermine Potter, Ina Bauer und teddylonglong für die tollen Kommentare!! freu

_Goldentree_: Keine Panik wegen eventueller DH Spoiler – die Geschichte setzt nach dem Orden des Phönix an und verläuft von da an AU. Ich habe selber DH noch nicht gelesen, da ich auf die deutsche Fassung warte. Ich habe zwar schon einige Dinge aus DH mitbekommen, werde die aber nicht einbauen – wenn hier und da doch Ähnlichkeiten zu DH aufkommen, dann war das unbeabsichtigt

Ina Bauer: Ich glaube nicht das Harry nur ein Werkzeug für Dumbledore ist. Aber natürlich muss er auch den Krieg mit Voldemort im Auge behalten. Außerdem ist der Gute auch nur ein Mensch und macht Fehler... hoffe ich zumindest

teddylonglong: Imperio Fluch???? Kreisch!!!!! - dreamer282 verteidigt sich heroisch indem sie die bereits geschriebenen Textteile von Kapitel 5 nach teddylonglong wirft -

So, Ende der Woche gibt es dann vermutlich den nächsten Chapter, ein bischen was ist schon geschrieben. Mal schauen wie lang der wird – irgendwie ist jedes meiner Kapitel länger als der zuvor???


	5. Gespräch mit Dumbledore I

Hallo!

Vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews – sie sind eine tolle Motivation. Wie Ihr seht habe ich mich beeilt. Dieses Kapitel ist recht ruhig, aber ich hoffe es gefällt Euch trotzdem! Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Gespräch mit Dumbledore I**

Als Harry zum zweitenmal aufwachte hatte sich seine Umgebung verändert. Es war dunkel und die Krankenstation war leer – beinahe leer. Neben seinem Bett saß Albus Dumbledore auf einem Stuhl und döste. Harry betrachtete das Gesicht des alten Mannes einen Augenblick lang. Wenn Dumbledore schlief sah er älter aus. Ohne das Lächeln und das Funkeln in den Augen des Schuldirektors wirkte das Gesicht verhärmt und erschöpft.

_Wie alt war Dumbledore noch mal? 150 Jahre_? Grübelte Harry, wurde aber von einem leisen Laut vom Ende seines Bettes unterbrochen. Als Harry vorsichtig nach unten sah, hockte eine weiße Federkugel auf einem der Bettpfosten.

„Hedwig! Wo kommst Du denn her?" fragte Harry leise seine Eule, die sofort an das Kopfende des Bettes flatterte und den Kopf in Harrys Haaren rieb. Harrys Stimme war rau und heiser, aber er konnte wenigstens wieder klare Worte bilden.

„Hedwig hat Dich die ganze Zeit bewacht. Sie wollte nicht von Deiner Seite weichen – die Hauselfen mussten ihr Nahrung bringen. Sie hat sich geweigert zu Jagen."

Harry fuhr herum und bereute es sofort. „Urrgghh!" während er sich am Bett festkrallte um nicht sofort aus dem Bett zu fallen. Dumbledore streckte seine Hand aus und stützte den jungen Gryffindor vorsichtig.

„Langsam mein Junge. Du warst eine ganze Weile weg." während Harry sich wieder in seine Decken kuschelte, murmelte er „Wie lange ist es her seit Onkel-„ er konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen. Es tat zu sehr weh daran zu denken was passiert war. Dumbledore lächelte traurig.

„Du bist vor acht Tagen nach Hogwarts gebracht worden. Seitdem hast Du geschlafen. Poppy war der Meinung Dein Körper bräuchte die Erholung."

„_**Acht**_ Tage????" Harry konnte es kaum glauben „War es so schlimm?"

„Schlimmer... hätte Professor Snape Dich nur ein paar Stunden später gefunden-„

„Snape?!" Harry unterdrückte den Reiz sich zu übergeben. Wie konnte ausgerechnet Snape ihn in so einer Lage sehen? Es war nicht fair! Nun würde Harry den Rest seiner Zeit in Hogwarts Snapes blumige Beschreibungen über Harrys Leid im Zaubertrankunterricht ertragen müssen. _Alle werden es erfahren!! Und Malfoy... Oh mein Gott, ich will gar nicht dran denken!_ Harry starrte Dumbledore aschfahl an.

Der ignorierte Harrys Entsetzen und fuhr fröhlich fort „Professor Snape, Harry. Und ja, er hat Dich gefunden und hergebracht. Keine Sekunde zu früh, glaub mir... Deine Tante hatte mich benachrichtigt, aber da Professor Snape der einzigste in Hogwarts war, hat er sich um Dich gekümmert."

_Tante Petunia?_ Die Welt machte immer weniger Sinn für Harry, auf der anderen Seite war sie auffallend nett zu ihm gewesen, kurz bevor Onkel Vernon ausgerastet war. Aber Snape?!!! Harry beschloss diesen Fehler in der Realität erst einmal zu ignorieren und sich zuerst um die anderen Probleme zu kümmern.

„Wie schlimm bin ich verletzt?"

Dumbledore seufzte schwer „Ich will ehrlich zu Dir sein, Harry. Es wird noch eine Weile dauern bis Du wieder Gesund bist. Poppy konnte zwar einen Großteil Deiner Verletzungen heilen, aber einige Dinge konnten noch nicht vollständig geheilt werden. Snape und Poppy haben mir erklärt das einige der Zauber und Heultränke miteinander reagieren könnten und unangenehme Nebenwirkungen haben könnten."

Harry blickte den Zauberer vor sich an um versuchte das erst mal zu verdauen. Er hatte nicht gewusst das es zu Nebenwirkungen kommen konnte wenn man Heiltränke miteinander kombinierte. Auf der anderen Seite war Zaubertränke noch nie sein stärkstes Fach gewesen.

„Vier Rippen waren gebrochen, einige Splitter hatten sich in Deine Lunge gebohrt. Da Du nicht bewegt worden bist, haben die Splitter wie Korken gewirkt, die ein schnelles Verbluten verhindert haben. Es war Dein Glück das es keine großen Blutgefäße waren die beschädigt wurden." Harry schluckte während Dumbledore weiter Harrys Verletzungen aufzählte.

„Ein paar Dutzend Quetschungen und Prellungen, allein allesamt nicht lebensbedrohlich, aber äußerst Schmerzhaft. Dein Gesicht... Du wirst sicherlich schon gemerkt haben das Du Verbände trägst."

Harry nickte andeutungsweise. Die Stoffstreifen in seinem Gesicht juckten leicht und er hatte schon mehrfach den Reflex unterdrückt sich das ganze einfach vom Kopf zu reißen und sich hemmungslos zu kratzen.

„Poppy musste Deine Nase komplett rekonstruieren, Dein Onkel hatte sie komplett zu Brei verarbeitet. Zwar nicht so schwer zu behandeln, aber im Grunde schlimmer, waren die kleinen Frakturen am Schädel. Dadurch das Du die letzten Tage geschlafen hast solltest Du von den unmittelbaren Auswirkungen Deiner Gehirnerschütterung nicht viel mitbekommen haben. Du hast unheimliches Glück gehabt, Harry."

Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher ob die gesamte Situation unter „Glück" fiel, aber er war dankbar noch am Leben zu sein. Obwohl...

„Was ist mir meinem Arm? Ich wusste nicht das in der Zaubererwelt Gips verwendet wird?"

Der alte Zauberer lachte „Nein, das wird es nicht. Du glaubst nicht was Poppy für ein Gesicht machte als Severus diese Muggel Heilmethode vorschlug!" Dumbledore griente, „Es war ein anbetungswürdiger Anblick... Harry, wir konnten den Arm nicht heilen, da wir kein Skele-Wachs einsetzten konnten. Es war ein komplizierter Trümmerbruch und Poppy hatte alle Hände voll zu tun die Knochen zu richten. Allerdings wird es eine Weile dauern bis sie abgeheilt sind. Wenn Du Glück hast versucht Poppy in etwa einem Monat den Bruch mit Magie zu beheben. Dann sollte der Einfluss der anderen Zauber und Tränke abgeklungen sein."

„Ich muss einen Monat lang einen Gips tragen? Kann ich danach wieder Quidditch spielen?" fragte Harry entsetzt.

„Nein, am Ende der Sommerferien wird Madam Pomfrey entscheiden ob Du wieder zum Quidditch zugelassen wirst. Solange herrscht für Dich absolutes Besen – und Quidditch Verbot."

Harry stöhnte entsetzt. Jetzt war er schon in Hogwarts und er dufte nicht spielen – und das wo er doch dank Umbridge das gesamte letzte Jahr kaum zum Spielen gekommen war. Das Leben war unfair, zumindest für einen lädierten Teenager wie Harry.

Sein Gegenüber lachte über Harrys Reaktion „Keine Sorge, Harry, es wird schon alles wieder in Ordnung kommen. Sei froh das Du überhaupt wieder spielen kannst, wir hatten schon Sorge ob wir Deinen Arm überhaupt retten könnten."

Harry schluckte. Vielleicht waren einige Monate ohne Quidditch doch nicht so schlimm. Dann erinnerte er sich was er schon die ganze Zeit hatte fragen wollen.

„Professor Dumbledore? Wie ist Hedwig hier her gekommen? Und wo sind meine Sachen? Sind sie noch bei den Dursleys. Harry gefiel der Gedanke überhaupt nicht, das sein schöner Besen noch in der Nähe von Onkel Vernon herumliegen könnte.

„Die haben wir vor einer Woche geholt." Bemerkte eine Stimme von der Tür her. Harry wäre beinahe aufgesprungen, wäre das in seiner Verfassung nicht unmöglich gewesen. „Remus!! Was machst Du denn hier??"

Remus Lupin lachte als er die Krankenstation vollständig betrat. Er trug die gleichen abgewetzten Kleider wie immer und er sah müde aus. Aber im Moment wurde das alles von seinem strahlenden Lächeln überdeckt. Harry wurde warm ums Herz und er wusste das Onkel Vernon unrecht hatte. Es gab Leute die sich um ihn sorgten, die ihn LIEBTEN. Etwas was ihm niemanden wegnehmen konnte, noch nicht einmal die Dursleys.

Inzwischen stand der Werwolf neben Harrys Bett und lächelte fröhlich auf seinen Besitzer hinab. „Du hast uns ja einen schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Ich hatte wirklich Angst das Du nicht mehr auswachen würdest – tu da ja nie wieder!!"

Harry blinkerte nur glücklich zu Remus hoch, er wusste ja das Remus nicht ernsthaft böse war, zumindest nicht auf ihn. „Wie lange bist Du schon hier?"

„Als ich gehört hatte was passiert ist bin ich gleich hergekommen. Ich musste mir dazu zwar einige Ausreden für Greyback ausdenken, aber ich konnte nicht anders."

Harry sah Remus mit großen Augen an. Remus hatte sich für ihn in solche Gefahr gebracht? „Aber was ist wenn sie erfahren wo Du bist?"

„Mach Dir da mal keine Gedanken, Harry. Deine Hauptsorge ist jetzt erst mal das Gesundwerden. Um alle anderen Probleme werden wir Erwachsenen uns kümmern. Verstanden?" erklärte Dumbledore bestimmt. Zu oft hatte Harry schon Dinge erlebt, die kein erwachsener, vollausgebildeter Zauberer überstanden hätte.

Harry errötete ein wenig unter seinen Verbänden, er hatte die Anspielung durchaus verstanden. Remus kicherte „Nimm es nicht so schwer, Harry. Genieß es lieber mal ausspannen zu dürfen."

„Hmm... ich werde es versuchen." grummelte Harry „Aber ihr habt mir immer noch nicht gesagt warum Hedwig und meine Sachen hier sind."

„Entschuldige Harry. Das ist ganz einfach. Snape war der berechtigten Meinung das Dein Muggel Onkel eine kleine Abreibung verdienen hätte. Außerdem mussten wir irgendwie verschleiern das Du den Ligusterweg verlassen hattest. Remus, Moody und Professor Snape haben sich um das kleine Problem gekümmert – und bei der Gelegenheit Deine Sachen eingesammelt. Und Hedwig war diejenige, die Petunias Nachricht über Dein Unglück zu uns gebracht hatte." Erklärte Dumbledore. Harry akzeptierte die Erklärung für Hedwigs Anwesenheit. Aber der Rest?

„Was für eine Abreibung? Und wieso verschleiert? Wegen der Todesesser?"

„Wenn Du schon wieder so viele Fragen stellen kannst geht es Dir ja wieder besser." Kommentierte Remus trocken. „Vielleicht fangen wir einfach mal mit der mittleren zuerst an. Dumbledore?"

Der nickte und wandte sich wieder Harry zu. „Du bist der Retter der Zauberwelt, zumindest sieht Dich die Öffentlichkeit so. Was glaubst Du was passieren würde, wenn irgend jemand erfährt das Du misshandelst wurdest?"

Harry stöhnte „Rita Kimmkorn!"

"Genau, Du wärst sofort in jeder Zeitung. Und wir wollten Dir das erst mal ersparen. Daher haben wir Moody gebeten Deine Rolle bei den Dursleys zu übernehmen. Man kann nicht sagen das Deine Verwandten sonderlich begeistert waren."

„Moody nimmt Vielsaft ein um so auszusehen wir Du. Es ist herzerwärmend ihm dabei zu zuschauen wie er die Dursleys umher scheucht." Warf Remus mit einem Zwinkern ein.

Harry blickte die beiden eine Weile ohne eine Regung an- und begann dann zu lachen. „Moody ist Ich? Und er tyrannisiert Onkel Vernon?!" das Lachen kullerte nur aus so aus Harry heraus, so als wolle es die Zeit wett machen in der es keinen Anlass gegeben hatte zu lachen. „Oh, das möchte ich sehen!!" Die beiden älteren Zauberer sahen amüsiert zu wie Harry versuchte wieder seine Fassung zu erlangen und mehrfach scheiterte. Es war gut Harry zu sehen wie er fröhlich war, es zeigte das die Dursleys nicht alles in Harrys Herzen zerstören konnten.

Irgendwann schaffte es Harry sich wieder zu beruhigen, nicht zuletzt wegen den Schmerzen in seinen lädierten Rippen. Verlegen wischte er mit seiner heilen Hand die Tränen aus den Augen und gähnte herzhaft. Dumbledore erhob sich umgehend.

„Ich glaube das ist jetzt genug. Harry, Du brauchst Deine Ruhe. Wir sprechen das nächste mal weiter." Harry nickte, er konnte kaum noch die Augen aufhalten.

Remus setzte sich auf den Stuhl, wo bis eben Dumbledore gesessen hatte. „Ich bleibe noch etwas bei Dir, Harry. Du kannst in Ruhe schlafen." Und nahm vorsichtig Harrys gesunde Hand in die seine. Gerührt lächelte Harry Remus an und schloss die Augen. Es war schön wenn sich jemand um einen kümmerte und wenn es sich nur darum handelte am Krankenbett zu sitzen und die Hand zuhalten. Es fühlte sich wundervoll warm und geborgen an. Über diese glücklichen Gedanken schlief Harry ein.

Dumbledore nickte Remus mit einem Lächeln zu und verließ die Krankenstation um Madame Pomfrey darüber zu informieren, das ihr Patient aufgewacht war. Remus setzte sich auf dem Stuhl zurecht und stellte sich auf eine lange unbequeme Nacht ein, während Harry friedlich schlief.

* * *

So, das Kapitel ist nicht sooo lang, aber ich hatte in den letzten Tagen nicht soviel Zeit und ich dachte mir ein kleines Kapitel zwischendurch ist besser als ganz lange gar keines.

Ganz herzlich möchte ich mich noch mal bei Lucie-26, Osiris Black, tserafouin, goldentree, Kikki1966d, teddylonglong, giftschnecke, Hermine Potter, Ina Bauer für die schönen Kommentare bedanken! Danke sehr!

_Osiris Black_: Molly wird zu der ganzen Sache sicher noch einiges zu sagen haben. Sie ist ja nicht gerade eine introvertierte Person...

_Kikki1966d_: Oh, eins, zweimal werden wir noch von den Dursleys hören und ihrem Leid mit Moody, ich muss doch irgendwie meine gemeine Ader ausleben ;-)

_Teddylonglong_: Im nächsten Kapitel wird die Unterbringung von Harry geklärt. Auch wenn es vermutlich nur wenige Leute überraschen wird lol Die beteiligten in der Story aber um so mehr hihihih

So, mal sehen – vielleicht bekomme ich das nächste Kapitel am Wochenende fertig. Da mir mein Besuch fürs Wochenede abgesagt hat, habe ich ja etwas Zeit...Im nächsten Kapitel setzt Dumbledore sein Gespräch mit Harry fort, einige Personen bekommen einen kleinen Nervenzusammenbruch und die Klamottenfrage wird geklärt...Bis bald!


	6. Das Ärgernis das lebt

So, und mal wieder was Neues von mir: Wie üblich gehört alles (mit Ausnahme der Storyline) J. K. Rowling und dient in keinster Weise kommerziellen Zwecken!

Diesmal hat es ein wenig gedauert, aber dafür ist das Kapitel länger als die anderen und tadaa: Beta gelesen (ein dickes, dickes Danke schön an Lucie-26!). Hoffentlich gibt es daher nicht mehr soviele Heultränke lach Alles weitere dann am Ende des Kapitels. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 6: Das Ärgernis-das-lebt**

Harry langweilte sich zu Tode. Schlimmer noch: unter seinen Verbänden juckte es fürchterlich und er durfte sich nicht kratzen – zeitweise wünschte sich Harry, er wäre eine Katze und hätte einen Kratzbaum an dem er sich hemmungslos jucken könnte. Aber leider warf ihm Madame Pomfrey einen scharfen Blick zu, sobald Harry seine Hand hob -allmählich konnte Harry ihre Ermahnungen schon nicht mehr hören.

Es waren zwei Tage vergangen seit er mit Dumbledore gesprochen hatte. Seitdem war nicht viel geschehen. Harry hatte geschlafen, gegessen, geschlafen und sich gelangweilt. Die Bücher lagen in seinem Koffer und Harry hatte keine Ahnung wo seine „Retter" die Gepäckstücke abgestellt hatten. Daher blieb ihm nichts anderes als lustlos an die Decke zu starren und Madame Pomfrey in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Harry wurde aus seinem Dilemma erlöst, als eines Nachmittags Dumbledore die Krankenstation betrat. Er strahlte Harry an und hatte sogar Süßigkeiten mit, was dem Schuldirektor einen scharfen Blick von Poppy einbrachte. Albus ignorierte die Medihexe und setzte sich neben Harrys Bett.

„Hallo Harry, wie geht es Dir?"

„Gut, Professor. Mir ist nur so furchtbar langweilig. Ich kann hier nichts machen!"

„Vielleicht kann ich Dir ein wenig Lesestoff organisieren. Hast Du denn schon Deine Hausaufgaben erledigt?"

„Nein, die Dursleys hatten meine Schulsachen weggeschlossen."

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass wir Dir Deine Schulbücher bringen und Du ein wenig lernst. Vielleicht kann ich ja zusätzlich ein paar Bücher aus der Bibliothek organisieren."

Harry seufzte bei der Vorstellung den halben Sommer nur mit Lernen zu verbringen. Aber wenigstens bekam er dann keinen Ärger, weil seine Sommerhausaufgaben nicht oder nur schlecht gemacht waren. _Vielleicht kann ich ja Hermine mit ein paar guten Noten überraschen..._

Albus lachte bei Harrys Gesichtsausdruck „Keine Sorge Harry, ich bin mir sicher, wir werden auch noch etwas anderes für Dich finden außer Schulstoff."

„Ich wollte nicht undankbar erscheinen, Professor." Harry war ein wenig verlegen, immerhin hatten doch sicher auch die Lehrer jetzt Urlaub – und nun mussten sie sich mit ihm herumschlagen...

„Ah, keine Angst Harry. Es ist nicht gesund nur zu lernen. Man muss auch Spaß haben!", versicherte ihm Albus„Und es ist nicht Deine Schuld, dass Du hier in Hogwarts bist. Es ist meine Schuld."

Harry sah Dumbledore verblüfft an „Wieso ist es Ihre Schuld, Professor? Sie können doch nichts dafür, dass mein Onkel durchgedreht ist."

„Harry, ich bin erwachsen. Ich hätte sehen müssen was bei den Dursleys vor sich ging. Ich hätte auf die Leute hören sollen, die davor gewarnt haben, dass sie keine vernünftige Unterbringung für Dich waren – und glaub mir, es waren viele die dagegen waren."

„Wer?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„So gut wie alle..." Dumbledore lächelte, aber es war ein hartes Lächeln und keines was Harry unbedingt bei seinem Idol sehen wollte. „Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin, Hagrid, die Weasleys, Sirius... selbst Professor Snape war dagegen! Ich hätte auf sie hören sollen." Der alte Mann seufzte.

„Aber Professor, Sie konnten doch nicht wissen, dass so etwas passiert!"

Albus schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, Harry. Ich hätte auf sie hören sollen. Ich hätte wenigstens regelmäßige Kontrollbesuche vom Orden machen lassen sollen – dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Aber ich dachte wirklich... Harry Du musst mir glauben, dass ich dachte, alleine die Drohung würde die Dursleys im Zaum halten. Und habe mich furchtbar geirrt! Du hättest sterben können, Harry!"

Harry blickte auf den alten verzweifelten Mann und spürte einen Stich im Herzen. Eine rationale Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf sagte ihm, dass Dumbledore Recht hatte, der Schulleiter war ein alter, weiser Zauberer mit soviel Lebenserfahrung. Die Stimme sagte ihm, dass Harry jedes Recht hatte wütend zu sein, schließlich hatte Dumbledors Gutgläubigkeit ihm den Krankenhausaufenthalt eingebrockt. Aber Harry konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden seinen alten Schulleiter zu hassen. Dumbledore bedeutete ihm zuviel.

Oh, ja er war verärgert und auch enttäuscht, aber Harry war noch nie nachtragend gewesen. Und als er Dumbledore dort wie ein Häufchen Unglück sitzen sah, konnte Harry nicht anders als zu sagen „Professor, ich bin Ihnen nicht böse. Sie haben getan, was Sie für das Beste hielten."

Dumbledore sah ihn gespannt an „Bist Du Dir sicher Harry? Du musst mir glauben, dass ich nur das Beste für Dich wollte. Und damals erschien es mir das Sicherste, Dich bei den Dursleys zu lassen um Dich vor den verbleibenden Todesessern zu schützen."

„Ich vergebe Ihnen Professor", erwiderte Harry mit fester Stimme, „Sie haben soviel für mich getan... Oh ja, ich bin enttäuscht, dass Sie niemanden zu mir geschickt haben. Aber ich kann verzeihen." Bei dem nächsten Satz geriet Harry allerdings ins Stottern und Verlegenheitsröte schoss ihm in die Wangen „Ich habe Sie immer ein bisschen für so etwas wie meinen Großvater gehalten... es ist ja nicht so, dass ich so viele Verwandte habe", murmelte er fast unhörbar.

Albus begann zu strahlen, „Oh Harry! Du weißt gar nicht wie mich Deine Worte freuen!", rief der alte Mann glücklich. Harry griente verlegen.

„Entzückend... einfach entzückend... Ein 150 jähriger Zauberer, der als größter Zauberer seiner Zeit gilt und es BESSER wissen sollte, versucht seine beinahe tödlichen Fehler mit einer kleinen Entschuldigung wettzumachen ...", knarrte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Harry fuhr wütend herum, aber Dumbledore lachte nur vergnügt „Ah, schön, dass Du kommen konntest Severus."

„Ich dachte eigentlich Sie wären ein Gryffindor, Potter, und nicht ein harmoniesüchtiger Hufflepuff", fuhr Snape ungerührt fort, als wenn er Dumbledore nicht gehört hätte. Harry klappte den Mund auf um Snape etwas Gemeines an den Kopf zu werfen – Professor hin, Professor her.

Doch Albus Dumbledore unterbrach ihn, bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte. „Das ist genug, Severus. Wir wollen doch keinen Streit."

Snape knurrte etwas mit zusammengepressten Zähnen, das weder Harry noch Dumbledore verstehen konnten, allerdings zeigte sich Madame Pomfrey, die näher an Snape gewesen war, im höchsten Maße amüsiert.

„Severus, das war nicht nett", kicherte sie, bevor sie unbeeindruckt von Dumbledores bösem Blick aus der Krankenstation schwebte. Der Schulleiter hatte ihr vorher klar gemacht, dass er die beiden ungestört sprechen wollte.

„Weshalb ich Euch beide sprechen wollte, ist Harrys Unterbringung", erklärte der alte Zauberer bestimmt. Harry setzte sich neugierig auf. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, was sie mit ihm machen würden, wo er nicht mehr zu den Dursleys zurück konnte.

„Und was habe ich damit zu tun?", fragte Snape genervt. Er hatte sich gerade in seine Bücher vertieft, als ihn Dumbledores Nachricht erreicht hatte. Snape hasste nichts mehr, als wenn er bei seiner Arbeit gestört wurde. Speziell nachdem er sich gerade komplett in seine Recherchen vergraben hatte.

„Eine Menge, Severus. Aber bitte lass mich erklären", sagte der alte Schulleiter und wies Snape auf einen leeren Stuhl hin. Snape weigerte sich und lehnte sich an die Wand. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es eine bessere Idee war schnell verschwinden zu können. Er kannte Albus und seine verrückten Ideen. Und dass Dumbledore Potter mit einbezog, beunruhigte ihn noch mehr.

„Wo waren wir? Genau, bei Deiner Unterbringung, Harry", fuhr Dumbledore fort „Wie Du sicher weißt, ist es nicht ratsam Dich zu den Dursleys zurückzuschicken. Speziell da Du noch medizinische Versorgung benötigst."

„Kann ich nicht zu Ron?", fragte Harry. Nichts würde er lieber machen, als den Sommer bei Ron und seiner Familie zu verbringen. „Nein, Harry. Zum einen ist es zu riskant, wenn Dich jemand bei den Weasleys entdecken würde, wären alle dort in größter Gefahr. Außerdem möchtest Du sicher nicht Molly zumuten Dich auch noch zu pflegen?"

Harry schüttelte verlegen den Kopf, er wusste wie viel Mrs. Weasley mit ihren eigenen Kindern zu tun hatte und er wollte ihnen nicht noch mehr zur Last fallen als er es ohnehin schon tat. Immerhin gerieten Ron, Ginny, Fred und George wegen ihm regelmäßig in Schwierigkeiten.

Dumbledore seufzte „Wie Du siehst sind wir einer Meinung. Remus kann Dich nicht aufnehmen, er hat zur Zeit selbst keine Wohnung und ist die meiste Zeit Undercover bei den Werwölfen. Es würde Dich und ihn in zu große Gefahr bringen."

„Schade, es hätte zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen", bemerkte Snape trocken. Er konnte einfach nicht anders als seinem Groll auf Lupin nachzugeben und es war ihm zu seiner zweiten Natur geworden Harry aufzuziehen. Seine Bemerkung brachte ihm zwei böse Blicke ein. Er zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und deutete mit einer Handbewegung an, dass Dumbledore fortfahren sollte.

„Wie auch immer, Remus fällt aus. Das Ordensquartier ist zu unsicher. Die einzigste vernünftige Maßnahme ist Hogwarts", erklärte Dumbledore. Snape runzelte die Stirn „Aber es ist doch keiner hier ... Du bist auf einer Tagung für den Rest der Ferien, Madame Pomfrey wird sicher wieder zu ihrer Schwester fahren, Sybil könnte noch nicht einmal auf einen Goldhamster aufpassen, geschweige denn auf einen verletzten Teenager, Filch steht außer Frage und ansonsten bleibt nur noch..."

Snape starrte Dumbledore an, der den entsetzten Blick mit einem strahlenden Lächeln erwiderte, das einen kompletten Gletscher hätte schmelzen können.

„Nein, nein und nochmals NEIN!!!", rief Snape und wich mit abwehrend erhobenen Händen zurück. „Ganz sicher nicht, Albus! Das kannst Du nicht verlangen!"

„Ich bitte Dich, Severus. Es ist die ideale Lösung!"

„Ideal? Es ist der größte Unfug, den ich je gehört habe! Die ganze Idee ist schwachsinnig! Ich werde es nicht tun!"

Verständnislos sah Harry zwischen seinen beiden Lehrern hin und her. Worum ging es hier? „Professor? Bei wem soll ich bleiben? Wieso ist das so schlimm?"

„Harry, mein Junge. Ganz einfach: Professor Snape wird sich die restlichen Ferien um Dich kümmern!", verkündete Dumbledore vergnügt. „Es ist perfekt!"

„Perfekt???", riefen Harry und Snape beinahe gleichzeitig.

„Albus, ich weigere mich für diesen unmöglichen, starrsinnigen_Gryffindor_ die Krankenschwester zu spielen!!", erklärte Snape wütend, während Harry dazwischen rief „Professor, das können Sie nicht tun! Snape hasst mich! Er wird versuchen mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen!"

„Ich bitte Dich, Harry -", erklärte Dumbledore gut gelaunt, „_Professor_ Snape würde Dir nichts tun. Meinst Du nicht, dass er das nicht schon die letzten 5 Jahre hätte machen können?" Der alte Mann lächelte und wandte sich Snape zu. „Und Du Severus, meinst Du nicht auch, dass Du eine offensichtliche Wahl bist?" Snape starrte ihn an „Offensichtlich? Perfekt? Zur Hölle Albus, ich -"

„Du hast eine abgeschlossene Medi- Ausbildung als Trankmeister, selbst wenn Du nicht praktizierst. Du hast das nötige Wissen um Harry im Notfall zu verteidigen und Du bist der einzigste hier in Hogwarts bis zum Anfang des nächsten Schuljahres."

„Nein, ich werde mich NICHT um diese undankbare Göre kümmern!", regte sich Snape auf, „Das kann nicht Dein Ernst sein, Albus! Du weißt wie ich zu Potter stehe!"

Völlig ernst erklärte Dumbledore „Severus, das ist mein letztes Wort. Du und Harry werdet den Sommer zusammen verbringen und damit PUNKT." Der Schulleiter erhob sich „Ich werde morgen abreisen, ich hoffe, Ihr werdet beide zurecht kommen. Severus, Du weißt wo ich zu erreichen bis. Lass Dir bitte von Poppy erklären, welche Medikamente Harry braucht. Harry, bitte mache es Professor Snape nicht zu schwer und hör auf seine Anweisungen. Schöne Ferien euch beiden!" Und mit einem fröhlichen Zwinkern in Harrys Richtung verschwand Dumbledore aus der Krankenstation um einen lauthals fluchenden Snape und einen fassungslosen Harry zurückzulassen.

„Dieser, DIESER -", während der Zaubertrankmeister vor sich hin zeterte, hatte sich Harry in seine Kissen zurück sinken lassen und starrte nun an die Decke. Er sollte den Sommer über bei Snape bleiben??? Irgendwie war sich Harry vollkommen sicher, dass sein Sommer dieses Jahr vermutlich fast genauso schlimm sein würde, wie sein Sommer bei den Dursleys.

Severus war wütend, wie konnte Dumbledore sich einfach so über seine Wünsche hinweg setzen? Es war seine einzigste freie Zeit im Jahr! Und es war nicht so, dass Snape mit seinem Unterricht und seinen ganzen Spionagegeschichten nicht genug zu tun hatte.

_Wunderbar – nun bin ich also Lehrer, Hauslehrer der Slytherins, Doppelagent, Tranklieferant für den Orden, für Voldemort und nun auch noch Babysitter, Krankenpfleger und Koch für das Ärgernis-das-lebt! Ist ja nicht so, dass ich nichts anders zu tun hätte! Dumbledore ist endgültig senil geworden! _

Er versuchte sich vergeblich zu beruhigen, mit zusammen geballten Fäusten wandte er sich Harry zu und schnappte: „Potter, Madam Pomfrey wird Hogwarts morgen verlassen und die Krankenstation wieder schließen. Sie werden mich in meine Quartiere begleiten. Lassen wir uns eines gleich klar stellen: ich mache das hier nicht aus freiem Willen. Jede Frechheit, jeder Ungehorsam wird Konsequenzen haben, ist das klar?"

Egal wie miserabel das Leben des Jungen bis jetzt bei seinen Verwandten gewesen war, Harry war ein Potter, ein Gryffindor, ein undisziplinierter Schüler... Snape war nicht bereit Harry ohne weiteres seine Existenz auf Erden zu verzeihen, speziell dann nicht, wenn er maßlos wütend über Dumbledores Rücksichtslosigkeit war.

„Vollkommen klar, Professor", murmelte Harry und versuchte noch etwas tiefer unter seine Decken zu rutschen. Was würden das nur für Ferien werden?

„Gut", schnappte Snape und schwebte mit sich hinter ihm bauschenden Roben aus dem Raum. Harry stöhnte, er war in der Hölle gelandet!

Einen Tag später hockte Harry auf seiner Bettkante und baumelte mit den Beinen. Unter Mühen hatte er sich heute in eine von Dudleys alten Hosen gewickelt und sich in eines der ausgeleierten T-Shirts gewurstelt, was keine einfache Angelegenheit mit einem Gipsarm war. Irgendwann hatte Poppy seine kläglichen Versuche nicht mehr sehen können und mit einem Flip ihres Stabes lagen seine Kleider ordnungsgemäß an seinem Körper. Harry war ihr unendlich dankbar, dass sie keine weiteren Worte darüber verloren hatte. Allerdings fragte sich Harry, wie geduldig Snape sein würde, wenn es Zeit wurde sich wieder für das Bett fertig zu machen. Vermutlich konnte er sich darauf einrichten, die nächsten paar Tage in den gleichen Kleidern zu schlafen, Snape würde ihm sicher nicht beim Umziehen helfen.

Nachdem Poppy noch einige Diagnose Zauber an ihm durchgeführt hatte, gab sie ihm noch einige Tränke, die ihn kräftig genug für den Umzug in die Verließe machen sollten.

„Denk daran Dich nicht zu überanstrengen, sobald Du in Professor Snapes Quartier bist leg Dich wieder hin. Der Aufbautrank hält nur ein paar Stunden. Und lass die Verbände in Ruhe. Professor Snape wird sie in ein paar Tagen entfernen." Poppy lächelte den unglücklichen Harry an „Und mach Dir nicht so viele Gedanken, so schlimm ist Severus auch nicht. Er schockiert nur gerne die Leute."

„Das gelingt ihm gut", murmelte Harry halblaut. Poppy lachte nur „Ihr werdet schon miteinander auskommen! Und wenn nicht, dann zögere nicht mir Bescheid zu sagen, klar?"

Harry nickte, vermutlich würde Poppy schon in ein paar Stunden von ihm hören, so wie Harry Snape kannte. Wie wünschte er sich bei Remus bleiben zu können, aber der hatte sich schon einige Tage zuvor wieder verabschiedet, da er die Werwölfe nicht länger verlassen konnte. Harry versuchte nicht daran zu denken was Remus alles passieren konnte, während er in Greybacks Rudel jagte.

Auch Dumbledore hatte diesen Morgen noch kurz in der Krankenstation vorbeigeschaut um Poppy zu sprechen. Er hatte aber auch kurz bei Harry besucht und ihm ein paar Quidditch Zeitschriften gebracht, allerdings vermutete Harry, dass es sich eher um ein Versöhnungsgeschenk handelte. Immerhin war auch Dumbledore klar, wie Harry und Snape zueinander standen.

Und nun saß er hier und wartete auf seinen meistgehassten Lehrer, natürlich abgesehen vielleicht von Quirrell oder Lockhart. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit (in Wirklichkeit knappe 10 Minuten) wurde die Tür zur Krankenstation aufgerissen und Snape stürmte herein. Er ignorierte Harry völlig und verschwand schnurstracks in Poppys Büro.

Nach einer Weile kam er in ihrer Begleitung wieder heraus und nachdem sich Poppy von Harry verabschiedet hatte, führte Snape Harry aus dem Raum. Zu Harrys Überraschung war der Griff um seinen gesunden Arm erstaunlich vorsichtig, er hatte sogar Harrys Zeitschriften mit einem nur leisen Murren genommen. Der Mann war dem jungen Gryffindor ein Rätsel.

Nachdem sie auf dem Gang standen und Harry erst mal kräftig Luft holte, um das Schwindelgefühl zu bekämpfen, sah Snape Harry zum ersten Mal richtig an. Missbilligend musterte er Harrys Kleidung.

„Ein T-Shirt? Ist Ihnen klar, dass es in meinem Quartier kalt ist? Ich wohne in den Verließen, Potter!"

Verlegen sah Harry an seinen ausgebeulten, viel zu weiten Kleidern hinab. Er spürte wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. Es war schließlich nicht seine Schuld! „Ich habe keine andere Kleidung, Professor. Nur noch die Pullover von Mrs. Weasley – aber da passe ich mit meinem Arm nicht hinein." Stur sah er auf seine Schuhe hinab, sollte sich Professor Snape doch über seine Sachen lustig machen. Er würde ihm bestimmt nicht die Genugtuung geben, dass er sich schämte. Schließlich hatte Harry die Kleidung von Dudley schon immer aufgetragen, da sollte er allmählich gegen dumme Kommentare gefeit sein.

Zu seiner Überraschung zog ihn Snape lediglich vorsichtig in einen anderen Gang hinein „Folgen Sie mir, Mr. Potter."

Verblüfft sah sich Harry um, das war nicht der Gang zu den Verließen! „Wohin gehen wir?"

„Zu Mr. Filchs Büro."

„Warum habe ich Strafarbeiten mit Mr. Filch? Habe ich etwas angestellt?" Harry war fassungslos, er war doch die ganze Zeit in der Krankenstation gewesen! Wie konnte er da Strafarbeiten haben! _Außerdem bin ich doch verletzt? Wie soll ich da putzen?_

„Mr. Potter, auch wenn es Ihnen schwer fällt mir zu glauben: es geht nicht um Strafarbeiten. Aber wenn Sie unbedingt das Bedürfnis nach einigen Putzarbeiten in Gegenwart von Mr. Filch haben, lässt sich sicher etwas arrangieren", kommentierte Snape trocken, als er Harrys fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Äh, danke Sir, aber ich glaube das ist nicht nötig." Harry hätte schwören können ein kurzes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Lehrers zu sehen. „Davon bin ich überzeugt Mr. Potter."

Den Rest der Strecke legten sie schweigend zurück, was auch zu einem großen Teil daran lag, dass Harry sich auf das Gehen konzentrieren musste. Die letzten Tage hatte er höchstens die Strecke Bett – Badezimmer zurückgelegt und dieser Weg war ein ganzes Stück länger.

Schließlich standen sie vor Mr. Filchs Tür. Snape klopfte und trat ein, nachdem er ein leises Herein hörte. Mr. Filch saß an seinem Schreibtisch und studierte einige Pläne. Mrs. Norris hockte neben ihm auf dem Schreibtisch und schlief.

„Professor?" Fragend sah Hogwarts Hausmeister Snape und seinen Schützling an. Falls ihn Harrys Anwesenheit erstaunte, zeigte er es nicht.

„Mr. Filch, wir müssen zu Ihren Fundsachen. Würden Sie uns bitte die Kammer öffnen?", erkundigte sich Slytherins Hauslehrer höflich. Er hatte schon immer eine gute Beziehung zu Filch gehabt und die wollte er auf keinen Fall riskieren.

„Natürlich, Professor!" Mit einem für Filch äußerst zuvorkommendem Lächeln schloss der alte Squib eine Tür im Hintergrund seines Büros auf und hielt sie für Harry und Snape auf. Harry konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, dass er den Hausmeister je so freundlich erlebt hatte. Mit einem dankenden Kopfnicken in Filchs Richtung schob Snape Harry vor sich her in den kleinen Raum. Filch rief ihnen hinterher„Lassen Sie sich Zeit, Professor", und ließ sich wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder, wo er Mrs. Norris krauelte.

In dem kleinen Abstellraum waren zahlreiche Regale mit Körben und Kästen. Während sich Harry an einem der Regale anlehnte und sich interessiert umschaute, begann Snape ohne zu zögern in den Kisten zu kramen. Nach einer Weile reichte er Harry einige Stoffbündel. „Das müsste Ihre Größe sein, probieren Sie dies hier an."

Verwirrt starrte Harry den Stoff in seiner Hand an „Was ist das?"

„Kleidung, Mr. Potter. Man zieht sie an um nicht nackt herumzulaufen", erklärte Snape säuerlich. „Das weiß ich, Professor." Für wie dämlich hielt Snape ihn?„Aber warum soll ich diese Sachen anprobieren? Und was sind das für Kleidungsstücke?"

Mit übertriebener Geduld in seiner Stimme erklärte der Zaubertranklehrer ihm „In diesem Raum befinden sich Kleidungsstücke, die Schüler hier vergessen haben, wenn sie in die Ferien gefahren sind. Mr. Filch sammelt sie hier und verarbeitet sie mit der Zeit zu Putzlappen. Ich glaube einige verkauft er auch an Gebrauchtwarenläden. Es sollten ein paar in Ihrer Größe dabei sein."

Verblüfft sah ihn Harry an „Aber warum, Sir?" Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber bestimmt nicht damit, dass Snape seinen nichtvorhandenen Kleiderschrank neu ausstattete.

„Weil ich mich weigere, mich in der Nähe einer Person aufzuhalten, die aussieht als würde sie sich jeden Moment häuten. Kein Schüler von Hogwarts sollte in solchen..." Snape deutete auf Harrys ausgebeulten Sachen und wedelte mit der Hand als ihm kein passender Begriff einfiel, um das Elend zu beschreiben, „solchen Dingern herumlaufen!"

„Danke, Sir!" Harry strahlte. Neue Kleider für ihn! Vielleicht würde er dann einmal nicht wie ein Bettler aussehen - _oder wie ein Elefant nach einer Radikaldiät..._fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Der dunkle Zauberer vor ihm schnaubte und warf ihm lediglich eine weitere Hose zu„Probieren Sie das hier an, Mr. Potter."

„Äh... könnten Sie sich umdrehen, wenn ich die Hosen anprobiere, Professor?" Verlegen knetete Harry den Stoff in seinen Händen. Snape verdrehte lediglich die Augen „Noch vor einigen Tagen habe ich geholfen Sie zusammenzuflicken. Ich bezweifle, dass ich nun Dinge sehen würde, die ich zuvor nicht kannte", erklärte er spöttisch.

„Bitte!" Harry sah ihn flehend an. Sein Lehrer seufzte, „Na gut, wenn Sie sich so genieren, Potter... Ich bin in Mr. Filchs Büro. Stellen Sie nichts an und beeilen Sie sich." Und damit rauschte Snape aus dem Raum.

Nach einer Weile stellte Harry fest, dass es gar nicht so leicht war sich mit einem Arm umzuziehen. Nachdem er einige Zeit versucht hatte sein T-Shirt wieder auszuziehen um eines der hübschen, neuen anzuprobieren, gab er auf und rief nach Hilfe.

Snape schnaubte über seine Versuche, aber da er selber auch Harrys Handicap vergessen hatte, machte er keine allzu spöttischen Bemerkungen. Er erklärte kurzerhand, dass sie keine Zeit hätten um alle in Frage kommenden Kleidungsstücke anzuprobieren, schließlich gehörte Harry eigentlich ins Bett. Darum sammelten sie alle fraglichen Kleider zusammen, um sie zusammengeschrumpft mitzunehmen. Unpassende konnte Harry auch später zurück zu Mr. Filch bringen.

Snape beäugte die Auswahl kritisch „Hmm, ein bisschen wenig. Wir werden wohl trotzdem neue Kleidung besorgen müssen." Harry konnte es kaum glauben, immerhin hatte er gerade zwei Jeans, eine schwarze Hose und einige verschiedenfarbige T-Shirts bekommen. _Noch mehr Kleidung?_ Und nur für ihn?

Snape würgte Harrys Dankesversuche rüde ab und beförderte ihn auf kürzestem Wege in seine Wohnräume, nachdem sie sich von Mr. Filch verabschiedet hatten. In seiner Freude über die Geschenke registrierte Harry gar nicht Filchs Verblüffung und Snapes Belustigung als er sich sogar von Mrs. Norris verabschiedete.

Tief in den Verließen stoppten sie schließlich vor einem alten Gemälde. Harry hatte das letzte Stück des Weges kaum noch registriert, denn kurz nachdem sie das Büro des Hausmeisters verlassen hatten, hatte der junge Gryffindor begonnen zu gähnen. Als sie endlich vor Snapes Räumen standen, fielen ihm beinahe die Augen zu.

Er bemerkte kaum, wie Snape dem Bild das Passwort zuflüsterte und ihn durch die Öffnung zog. Sie standen in einem Gang, von dem einige Türen abgingen. Zielstrebig zog Snape Harry hinter sich her zu einer der hinteren Türen und führte ihn in einen mittelgroßen Raum.

Bereits im Halbschlaf torkelte Harry auf das Bett am anderen Ende des Raumes zu und ließ sich darauf mit einem _Ploff_ nieder. Er begann mit seiner Kleidung zu fisteln, aber genau wie Madam Pomfrey wechselte Snape ungeduldig Harrys Kleider mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes. Wieder in seinen Pyjamas kuschelte sich Harry in die grünen Decken. Bevor er komplett einschlief, flößte ihm Snape noch eine widerlich schmeckende Flüssigkeit ein, dann endlich durfte Harry schlafen.

Snape betrachtete den schlafenden Jungen einen Moment, das leere Fläschchen noch in der Hand. Er wusste nicht genau was über ihn gekommen war, aber als er Potters jämmerliche lumpenverhüllte Gestalt auf dem Bett der Krankenstation gesehen hatte, konnte er nicht anders. Der Zaubertrankprofessor hatte sich einen Moment an seine eigene Jugend erinnert, wie er damals in zerschlissenen Secondhand-Roben den Spott seiner wohlhabenden Schulkameraden ertragen musste – neben den maßgefertigten Roben Malfoys, Zabinis und der Blacks waren seine alten ausgefransten Kleider noch mehr aufgefallen.

Mit einem Seufzer kehrte Snape in die Gegenwart zurück. Er musterte die schlafende Gestalt kritisch, morgen würde er die Verbände um Potters Gesicht wechseln müssen. Außerdem bestand der Junge lediglich aus Haut und Knochen. _Einige Aufbautränke und Vitaminkuren sind wohl angebracht_, dachte Snape bei sich. Insgeheim fand er, dass ein schlafender oder bewusstloser Potter wesentlich weniger Ärger machte als einer im wachen Zustand.

Kurzerhand brachte er die neuerstandenen Kleidungsstücke wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Größe und begann sie in den Schrank am anderen Ende des Raumes einzusortieren. Nach kurzem Zögern räumte er auch Harrys Koffer aus. Snape HASSTE Unordnung und es war abzusehen, dass sein Patient am nächsten Tag nicht in der physischen Verfassung war aufzuräumen. Nachdem er die Besitztümer Harrys über die verschiedenen Regale und Schränke verteilt hatte (nicht, dass es allzu viele waren), räumte er die widerlichen Dursley Lumpen zusammen und verfrachtete sie in eine Kiste auf dem Schreibtisch. Sollte doch Harry entscheiden was er damit machen wollte.

Zum Schluss entfachte er das Kaminfeuer, da er wusste wie kalt und klamm es in seinen Kammern werden konnte und mit einem letzten Blick auf die zusammengekrümmte Gestalt unter den Decken verließ Snape Harrys Zimmer um sich wieder seinen Büchern zu widmen.

Vielen Dank für die lieben Kommis! Es bringt immer wieder Spaß sie zu lesen!

teddylonglong: beim nächsten Chapter brauche ich wohl wieder den Imperius Fluch - solange es diesmal wieder gedauert hat xD

NoirDragin13, heikeandrea und Johanna Adler: Ich bemüh mich - klappt aber nicht immer...wie man gerade gemerkt hat

goldentree: Tja, Heultränke... ich bin mir 100 sicher, das in einer nichtexistenten Fußnote (irgendwo in einer der sieben HP Bände) in Schriftgröße 1 geschrieben steht, das die spezielle Unterart der Heiltränke, genannt "Heultränke" wesentlich effektiver sind als die ordinären "Heiltränke"... -ganz sicher! Übrigens fliegen schon wieder kleine Schweinchen an meinem Fenster vorbei und warum schmeckte der Pilz vorhin so komisch? ;-)

Lucie-26: Nochmal einen dicken Danke schön! knuddel

Zauberlehrling: Probleme vorbei? Ich habe noch gar nicht richtig angefangen xD Immerhin ist ja noch nicht einmal die Hälfte von Harrys Ferien um! Ein paar Gemeinheiten (und natürlich auch gute Dinge) habe ich nochauf Lager

Osiris Black: Och, die Dursleys sehen wir nochmal wieder, so ganz vergessen werde ich sie nicht :-)

Vielen Dank auch an Hermine Potter für den schönen Kommi!

Habe ich wen vergessen? Ich hoffe mal nicht...

Kleiner Ausblick auf den nächsten Chapter: Harry nimmt Snapes Wohnräume unter die Lupe, Beide versuchen sich zusammen zu raufen und wir sehen Moody und die Duryleys kurz wieder!

Bis zum nächsten mal!


	7. Ein neues Zuhause

Auch bei diesem Kapitel gilt wieder das alle Charaktere J. K. Rowling gehören und ich mit dieser Geschichte keinerlei Geld verdiene.

Meine Güte, ich habe gerade festgestellt das Harry in den ganzen letzten Kapiteln entweder unmächtig oder krank im Bett herumlag, allmählich wird es wirklich wieder Zeit für ein bisschen Action...

* * *

Kapitel 7: Ein neues Zuhause 

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich ein wenig desorientiert. _Wo bin ich?_ Verwirrt schaute sich der grünäugige Junge um. Er befand sich in einem düsteren Raum ohne Fenster, nur das Überbleibsel der Glut im Kamin erhellte den Raum ein wenig.

Dann erinnerte sich Harry, dass er gestern in Snapes Wohnräume umgezogen war. Anscheinend war dies Snapes Gästezimmer. Neben dem Bett auf dem Nachttischchen lagen Harrys Brille und sein Zauberstab. Schnell setzte er sie auf und stopfte seinen Zauberstab in die Tasche seiner Pyjamahose. Wenn ihm jemand vor einem Monat erzählt hätte, dass er den Sommer in Snapes Räumen verbringen würde, hätte Harry ihn reif für's St. Mungos gehalten.

_Ron wird sich überschlagen für einen Blick in Snapes Räume – vermutlich denkt er, dass Snape eine Folterkammer in seinem Wohnzimmer hat... _Harry freute sich jetzt schon, seinem besten Freund die Neuigkeiten möglichst ausgeschmückt beizubringen. Ron würde ein Gesicht machen!

Vorsichtig kletterte Harry aus seinem Bett, er erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an die Schwindelattacken der letzten Tage. Als der Junge die Farbe der Bettvorhänge näher betrachtete, rümpfte er die Nase._War ja klar, dass sie grün sind..._

Mit einem schnellen Zauber zündete er die Kerze neben dem Bett an und sah sich richtig um. Außer den Bettvorhängen gab es wirklich nicht viel an dem Zimmer auszusetzen. Die restlichen Möbel bestanden aus dunklem Holz und wirkten massiv. Es gab ein Bücherregal voll mit alten Büchern Als er näher kam, um einige Titel zu lesen, bestätigte sich sein Verdacht, dass es sich hauptsächlich um Zaubertrankbücher handelte. Ansonsten fand er einen Kleiderschrank, einen Schreibtisch mit Stuhl und einen grünen Sessel vor der Feuerstelle, zusammen mit einem kleinen Tischchen daneben. Insgesamt eine angenehmere Umgebung als das, was Harry normalerweise in den Ferien gewohnt war. Aber das waren ja auch die Dursleys.

Nachdem er seine Sachen in den Schränken gefunden hatte (Harry fragte sich nebensächlich, wer sie eingeräumt hatte, vermutete aber, dass es die Hauselfen gewesen waren, warum auch sollte Snape seine Sachen einräumen), beschloss er die Umgebung außerhalb seines Zimmers zu erkunden. Schließlich sollte er den Rest der Ferien hier verbringen und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Snape ihn die gesamte Zeit hier einsperren würde.

Mit einem Knarren öffnete sich die Tür und gab den Blick auf einen längeren steinernen Gang frei. Da sich nichts regte, beschloss Harry einfach die nächste Tür neben seiner zu öffnen. Zu seiner Erleichterung fand er dahinter ein Badezimmer. Nachdem er die Toilette benutzt hatte, betrachtete Harry sich im Spiegel. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sich richtig sah, seitdem er nach Hogwarts gekommen war.

Die dunklen Haare sahen aus wie immer, zerzaust und widerborstig, aber im Gesicht prangte ein dicker Verband und verbarg die Gegend in der eigentlich seine Nase sitzen sollte. Vorsichtig inspizierte Harry sein Gesicht, konnte aber außer ein paar gelblichen Blutergüssen, die unter dem Verband herauslugten, nichts Besonderes erkennen.

Schulterzuckend wandte sich der Junge wieder der Erkundung von Snapes Wohnung zu. Er wollte nicht Madam Pomfreys unendlichen Zorn heraufbeschwören, indem er an den Verbänden herumspielte. Da nichts wehtat, war die Forschungstour wesentlich interessanter für einen neugierigen Teenager. Speziell, wenn es sich um die Räume des gefürchtetsten Professors von Hogwarts handelte!

Die nächste Tür war verschlossen. Harry konnte nur vermuten, dass dahinter Professor Snapes Arbeitszimmer oder sein Privatlabor lag. Die gegenüberliegende Tür führte allerdings zu einem weiteren Schlafzimmer. Langsam öffnete Harry die Tür etwas weiter und starrte in das dunkle Zimmer. Es war anscheinend verlassen, daher trat Harry langsam ein. Er war sich im Klaren darüber, dass Snape ihn umbringen würde, wenn er ihn jetzt erwischen würde. Aber Harrys Neugierde war nicht zu bremsen.

„Lumos"

Interessiert sah sich Harry um. Kleiderschrank, kleines Regal, Kommode, Nachttisch und ein großes Vier-Pfosten-Bett. Mehr war nicht vorhanden. Harry registrierte, dass hier die Farbe der Vorhänge und der Decke schwarz war, aber auch das überraschte ihn das nicht wirklich. Insgesamt fand er das Zimmer recht enttäuschend. Er wusste nicht genau, was er sich vorgestellt hatte, aber irgendwie wäre ihm etwas Spektakuläreres lieber gewesen. Anscheinend benutzte Snape das Zimmer wirklich nur zum Schlafen.

Bis ihm die eine Wand auffiel. Über der Kommode hingen Kinderzeichnungen. Harry starrte die Bilder an. Gekrakelte Schlösser hingen neben schwarzen Gestalten, die offensichtlich in einem Kessel rührten. Auf einem anderen Zettel war ein schiefes gezeichnetes Herz zusehen, in dem in ungelenker Kinderschrift, „alles GuuTe zum GeburTsTag" stand. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen welches Kind Snape Bilder schenken sollte. _Vielleicht Verwandte von Snape_ überlegte er, _oder Kinder aus Slytherin Familien?_

Da er das Rätsel zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht lösen konnte, schloss er leise die Tür und wandte sich der letzten verbliebenen Tür zu. Sie lies sich widerstandslos öffnen und Harry fand sich im Wohnzimmer wieder. Bücherregale, mehrere Sessel und eine Couch begrüßten ihn. Die Bücher waren entweder über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste oder Zaubertrank Bücher, als Harry sie neugierig überflog. Nicht wirklich eine Überraschung wenn man Snape kannte, fand Harry.

Über dem Kamin hing ein leeres Porträt. Harry vermutete, dass der Bewohner des Bildes gerade irgendwo in einem der Gemälde Hogwarts unterwegs war.

Da sein Magen knurrte, beschloss er die weiteren Erkundungen auf die Küche zu konzentrieren. Tatsächlich gab es einen Durchgang, der zur Küche führte. Dort stand ein kleiner Tisch mit vier Stühlen. Anscheinend hatte hier bis vor kurzem jemand gesessen, denn auf dem Tisch stand eine halbvolle Tasse mit altem Kaffee und eine aufgeschlagene Daily Prophet von heute.

Bevor Harry sich überlegen konnte, was er tun sollte, klappte eine Tür im Wohnzimmer und Snape kam mit wehenden Umhängen hereingeschneit. Als der dunkelhaarige Mann Harry mitten in seiner Küche stehen sah, stoppte er auf der Stelle und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„So... endlich aufgewacht, Potter?", schnarrte Snape im perfekten Ich-beisse-Jedem-den-Kopf-ab Modus.

Da Harry diese Frage als rein rhetorische Frage ansah, schließlich stand er unübersehbar mitten im Raum, beschloss Harry nicht darauf einzugehen. Möglichst höflich erklärte er daher nur, „Guten Morgen, Professor."

„Sieh mal einer an, ich wusste nicht, dass Gryffindors die elementaren Regeln der Höflichkeit kennen."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht etwas Unhöfliches zu antworten. Musste der Mann einen immer beleidigen?

Snape sah wie Potter an der Lippe kaute und grinste zufrieden. Er liebte es, wenn er andere Leute aus dem Konzept brachte, aber dann ging er wieder zu seinen Aufgaben über. Niemand sollte ihm nachsagen seine Pflicht nicht zu erfüllen, so widerlich sie auch war.

„Potter, halten Sie hier keine Maulaffen feil, sondern setzen Sie sich. Und ziehen Sie gefälligst etwas an die FÜSSE! Wir sind hier in den Verließen."

Perplex ließ sich Harry auf den nächsten Stuhl fallen und schlüpfte in die alten Pantoffeln, die Snape per Accio herbeigerufen hatte. Warum beleidigte ihn sein Lehrer in dem einen Moment um sich im nächsten Sorgen um seine Gesundheit zu machen?

Schließlich saßen sie einander schweigend gegenüber und starrten sich an. Nach einer Weile fragte Snape: „Haben Sie schon gefrühstückt, Potter?"

Als Harry den Kopf schüttelte, stand der Zaubertranklehrer auf und begann in den Schränken zu wühlen, gleichzeitig rief er „Dibbsy!"

Mit einem kleinen Knall erschien neben Harrys Stuhl eine alte Hauselfe, „Master Snape hat Dibbsy gerufen?"

Dibbsy war eine alte weibliche Hauselfe, neugierig betrachtete Harry das sorgfältig geknotete Küchentuch um Dibbsys Leib. Es wirkte beinahe ein wenig wie eine römische Toga. Anscheinend hatte Dibbsy nicht die geringste Angst vor Snape, denn sie ließ sich von ihm in aller Ruhe die Essenswünsche erklären, bevor sie wieder verschwand.

Endlich zog Snape ein Glas und etwas Kürbissaft aus dem Schrank und stellte es vor Harry.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie Kaffee trinken, Potter?"

„Nein, Professor", Harry zögerte, „ist Dibbsy Ihre Hauselfe? Ich habe sie noch nie gesehen."

„Sie gehört zu Hogwarts. Aber sie meidet die Studenten wegen ihres Alters. Sie bedient nur noch das Lehrpersonal."

Das erklärte warum Harry sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Schweigend griff er nach dem Glas mit seiner gesunden Hand und nippte daran. Worüber unterhielt man sich mit Jemandem, der einen hasste und mit dem man nun einen ganzen Sommer lang auskommen musste?

Anscheinend war der schlechtgelaunte Zauberer auch nicht in der Stimmung für lange Gespräche, sondern begann wieder in der Zeitung zu lesen.

Harry wurde erlöst als die Hauselfe wieder mit einem Tablett mit voll Rührei, Speck und Obst erschien. Leicht verzweifelt betrachtete Harry die Stapel, die um ihn herum aufgebaut wurden: Müsli, Milch, Brot,... wie sollte er das alles essen?

Leicht amüsiert beobachtete Snape die Szene, er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, was der Junge essen würde, daher hatte er Dibbsy nur angewiesen Frühstück zu holen und in der typischen Hauselfen Begeisterung hatte sie natürlich alles herbeigeschafft, was irgendwie essbar war. Schließlich stellte sie ihm einen neuen Becher mit schwarzem Kaffe hin und verschwand wieder mit einem begeisterten Quietscher, nachdem Snape ihr gedankt hatte.

„Nun Potter, dann essen Sie." Mit einer Grimasse griff Harry nach der Gabel, aber bereits nach wenigen Bissen von dem Rührei, begann er voller Begeisterung sich durch das kleine Büffet zu arbeiten. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie hungrig er gewesen war.

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Snape die Szenerie. Egal wie oft er es schon bei seinen Schülern gesehen hatte, es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, wie viel Teenager essen konnten.

Irgendwann war aber auch Harry voll und konnte keinen Bissen mehr essen. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück und bemerkte den Blick seines Lehrers. Verlegen starrte er auf seinen Teller, er hatte nicht so verfressen wirken wollen, aber es war die erste richtige ausgiebige Mahlzeit seiner Ferien gewesen. Der Haferschleim und die ganzen Zaubertränke, die er in der Krankenstation bekommen hatte, zählten nicht wirklich.

Zu Harrys Erleichterung sagte Snape nichts weiter zu dem Thema, sondern wandte sich einem ganz anderen Thema zu.

„Nun, Potter. Da ich das zweifelhafte Vergnügen haben werde, diesen Sommer Ihre Anwesenheit zu genießen, sollten wir einige Regeln aufstellen."

Harry schluckte, er hoffte, dass die Regeln nicht zu streng sein würden. Immerhin waren Ferien! Auf der anderen Seite ging er davon aus, dass es nicht so schlimm wie bei den Dursleys werden würde. Hier gab es Hauselfen für die Hausarbeit und Snape würde ihn kaum unter Dumbledores Dach schlagen. Außer natürlich er verriet ihn an seine Todesesserkollegen... aber Harry hoffte wirklich das Dumbledore recht behielt mit seiner Aussage, dass Snape inzwischen für die Gute Seite arbeitete.

Er setzte sich aufrecht und beobachtete Snape aufmerksam, der ungerührt fortfuhr, „Es wird drei Mahlzeiten am Tag geben, ich erwarte pünktliches Erscheinen. Bummeleien werden nicht toleriert." Er starrte Harry streng an, der unschuldig zurück lächelte. Snape ließ sich davon nicht im geringsten beeindrucken.

„Ich kann auch in den Ferien Strafarbeiten mit Mr. Filch organisieren, Mr. Potter. Keine Sorge..." Harry schluckte und machte ein möglichst ausdrucksloses Gesicht.

„Da das geklärt wäre, können wir ja fortfahren. Sie können innerhalb der Burg herumwandern, vorausgesetzt Sie sagen mir vorher Bescheid, damit ich weiß, wo Sie sind. Die Burg zu verlassen ist Ihnen nur gestattet, wenn Sie von einem Erwachsenen begleitet werden. Und damit meine ich niemanden wie Sybill Trelawney, ist das klar?"

Harry nickte. Er hatte eh kein Bedürfnis nach Professor Trelawney und ihren Vorhersagen.

„Gut. Ab acht Uhr sind Sie wieder in meinen Räumen. Aufsässigkeit dulde ich nicht. Wenn Sie Bücher brauchen fragen Sie mich, die Bibliothek ist geschlossen. Die nächsten Tage sollten Sie sich schonen, am besten widmen Sie sich Ihren Hausaufgaben. Noch Fragen?"

Snape lehnte sich zurück, während Harry den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, Professor. Ich glaube, ich habe alles verstanden."

Tatsächlich waren die Regeln wesentlich erträglicher als er gedacht hatte. Zumindest, wenn er sie mit Onkel Vernons verglich. Und dass er das Schloss erforschen durfte, freute Harry sehr. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja sogar, noch mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zu kommen. Er wollte sich schon immer mal gründlich umschauen wie sein Erzfeind Malfoy lebte. Harry begann abenteuerlustig zu lächeln. Und vielleicht fand er ja noch ein paar versteckte Räume.. außerdem konnte er jetzt jederzeit Dobby besuchen!

Snape seufzte insgeheim als er das Grinsen in dem Gesicht des jungen Gryffindor sah, er hatte schon jetzt das ungute Gefühl, dass er Harry aus in irgendwelchen verschütteten Verließen würde ziehen müssen. Er überlegte einen Moment lang ob es eine gute Idee wäre, Beruhigungsbalsam in Harrys Essen zu mischen um ihn besser im Auge behalten zu können, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Dumbledore würde es vermutlich nicht gutheißen, wenn Snape Albus seinen Goldjungen in einen Junkie verwandeln würde.

Harry war aufgesprungen und verschwand in sein Zimmer um sich umzuziehen. Als Snape das Knallen der Türen hörte, spürte er wie sich der Beginn einer Migräne in seinem Schädel zusammenbraute._Vielleicht ist Beruhigungsbalsam doch keine so schlechte Idee..._

Nach einigen Tagen hatte sich zwischen Snape und Harry eine gewisse Routine entwickelt. Beide bemühten sich, den anderen nicht zu provozieren und waren damit leidlich erfolgreich. Ein normaler Tag in der Verließen begann mit einem gemeinsamen Frühstück um halb neun (beide waren keine Morgenmenschen, aber Snape bestand auf „Disziplin").

Danach ging sich Snape in sein Labor, während sich Harry in der Burg umsah. Ein paar Mal versuchte er vergeblich in die versiegelten Slytherin Gemeinschaftsräume zu kommen, gab es dann aber auf. Allerdings waren seine Forschungstouren kurz, denn zuerst wurde Harry, dank Vernons Abreibung, noch zu schnell müde. Als es ihm besser ging, musste er feststellen, dass es alleine wesentlich weniger Spaß machte die Gänge zu erforschen, als mit Ron oder Hermine. So blieb er mehr und mehr in Snapes Wohnzimmer und widmete sich seinen Büchern.

Zu seinem Erstaunen war Snape in seinen Räumen wesentlich entspannter als in den Zaubertrankklassen. Er half sogar widerwillig bei Harrys Hausaufgaben. Denn nachdem Harry am Küchentisch eine halbe Stunde lang über seinem Geschichtsaufsatz gestöhnt und geächzt hatte, griff sich Snape genervt Harrys Aufsatz um ihn zu überfliegen.

Wie sich herausstellte, wusste er eine Menge über Zaubergeschichte und korrigierte Harry, wo er Snapes Meinung nach falsch lag und gab ihm Tipps welche Bücher hilfreich waren. Danach fragte Harry häufiger, wenn er Hilfe brauchte. Meistens wartete er dafür bis sein Lehrer relativ entspannt beim Abendbrot saß und verwickelte Snape dann in Diskussionen, die sogar dem Slytherin zu gefallen schienen.

Es war ein später Nachmittag als Harry auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer lag und ein Buch über Transfiguration las. Seit Harry erfahren hatte, dass sein Vater Animagus war, träumte Harry davon sich auch verwandeln zu können. Insgeheim stellte er sich vor, wie er ein Löwe oder ein Bär wurde und dann Malfoy erschreckte. Wenn er sich allerdings die Texte im Buch durchlas, hatte er ernste Zweifel ob er sein Ziel jemals erreichen würde.

Snape war wie immer in seinem Arbeitszimmer und bereitete vermutlich das nächste Schuljahr vor. Zumindest vermutete Harry das, da Snape bei Mittagessen über Lehrpläne gesprochen hatte und darüber, dass die Klassenzusammenstellung im nächsten Schuljahr mal wieder eine Katastrophe war.

Es war warm im Raum, dank der prasselnden Glut in der Feuerstelle. Da die Verließe kalt waren, zündete Harry das Feuer an, sobald er im Raum war. Nun lag er gemütlich auf dem grünen Sofa mit einer eine Tasse heißen Kakaos und quälte sich durch Madam Chargis Anleitung für den erfolgreichen Animagi. Er war gerade bei einem besonders langatmigen Absatz als sich das Feuer grün verfärbte.

„Onkel Severus? Bist Du da? Ich bräuchte Hilfe bei den Zaubertrankhausauf-"

Harry starrte auf die Gestalt in den Flammen, während die Person auf der anderen Seite des Feuers ihn verblüffte ansah und für einen Moment sprachlos zu sein schien.

„POTTER????? Was machst Du bei Onkel Severus?!" brüllte Draco Malfoy schließlich aufgebracht.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dudley Dursley stand in der Küche und wusch das Geschirr. Er hasste diese Ferien! Schlimm genug, dass dieser komische Pseudo- Harry bei ihnen wohnte, aber nun musste Dudley auch noch Hausarbeiten verrichten!

Vorgestern war dieser Moody sogar auf die blöde Idee gekommen, Dudley zum Sport zu zwingen. Er hatte im Garten joggen müssen, während Moody in Harrys Gestalt auf einem der Gartenstühle saß, aus seinem Flachmann trank und ihn genüsslich beobachtete.

Seine Mutter hatte entsetzt am Fenster gestanden, hatte aber nichts ändern können, da sich Moody-Harry in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, ihn „Fit wie einen Auror" zu machen. Was auch immer ein Auror war.

Zum Programm gehörte auch, dass Dudley einen Großteil der Aufgaben übernahm, die früher Harry gemacht hatte. Inzwischen hatte Dudley Mitleid mit Harry und fragte sich wirklich, wie der all die Jahre das Arbeitspensum geschafft hatte. Die Küche wischen, Kochen und dann noch das Beet im Garten umgraben... Dudley konnte kaum noch die Arme heben. Das einzige Gute war, dass seine Hose inzwischen ohne seinen Gürtel an ihm herunter rutschen würde, soviel hatte er bereits abgenommen.

Sein Vater war jeden Tag solange wie möglich in seinem Büro und wenn er zu Hause war, versuchte er so schnell wie möglich in das Schlafzimmer zu verschwinden. Meistens ohne Erfolg, da Moody-Harry ein sehr gutes Gehör zu haben schien. Dann scheuchte der unheimliche Zauberer in Teenagergestalt Vernon umher und Petunia und Dudley hatten endlich ihre Ruhe. Dudley hatte den argen Verdacht, dass in naher Zukunft sein Vater komplett in der Firma übernachten würde.

Seine Mutter hatte sich besser gehalten. Aber auch sie nutzte jede Gelegenheit Moody-Harry zu entkommen. Daher war der Dachstuhl, die Bücherregale und jede Schublade im Haus hervorragend gesäubert und sortiert. Dudley erinnerte sich, wie seine Mutter beinahe einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen hatte, nachdem sie in einen_Zaubersupermarkt_ musste um Butterbier zu besorgen.

Natürlich mussten die Flaschen auch noch Original versiegelt sein, anscheinend hatte ihr Gast ständige Angst vergiftet zu werden. Nach diesem entsetzlichen Abenteuer in der Zauberwelt, hatte Petunia sich die Sherry Flasche für besondere Gäste unter den Arm geklemmt und sich in das Elternschlafzimmer verbarrikadiert. Dudley versuchte den gesamten Abend sie zu überreden das Schlafzimmer wieder zu verlassen, aber seine Mutter hatte sich standhaft geweigert. Im Laufe des Abends klangen ihre Begründungen allerdings zunehmend gelallt.

Mit einem Seufzer stellte Dudley den letzten Teller in den Schrank und räumte die Spüle auf, bevor er sich anschickte die Küche zu verlassen. Dabei übersah er völlig das weißmaskierte Gesicht, das sich von außen an das Küchenfenster drückte.

* * *

Ich bin so gemein, gleich zwei offene Enden in einem Kapitel -hehehehe- Hoffentlich werde ich von niemanden hier mit dem Todesfluch belegt ;-) 

Ich hoffe Euch hat das Kapitel gefallen, allmählich kommt die Story wieder in Fahrt, schließlich kann Harry ja nicht den Rest der Ferien auf Snapes Couch herumgammeln und Kakao trinken.

Ganz lieben Dank wieder an lucie-26, die sich wieder die Mühe gemacht hat mein Geschreibsel Beta zu lesen! Und natürlich wieder vielen herzlichen Dank an teddylonglong, Zauberlehrling, Teddy172, goldentree, Hermine Potter und Padme für Eure lieben Kommentare!!!

goldentree: Hmm, Du bringst mich noch auf Ideen was Ms. Norris angeht :-) In der Hinsicht hatte ich mir eigentlich noch keine Gedanken gemacht... aber mal schauen was kommt! Oh und kein Problem wegen der Heultränke - ich helfe doch gerne dabei Unsinn zu verbreiten, den man zu 120 Prozent niemals irgendwo brauchen wird ;-)

teddy172: Wie Du hoffentlich gesehen hast, habe ich die anonymen Reviews inzwischen erlaubt. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, das ich die nicht zugelassen hatte. Und diesmal habe ich Dich nicht vergessen!

Zauberlehrling: es bewegt sich zumindest in Richtung Snape adoptiert Harry, schließlich müssen sie ja irgendwohin mit Harry und die Duryleys sind nicht nur wegen Onkel Vernon keine geeignete Option, aber mehr verrate ich nicht!

teddylonglong: Du solltest wirklich wieder den Imerius Fluch rauskramen, solange das wieder gedauert hat... aber es gibt Hoffnung! Kapitel 8 ist zu dreivierteln fertig und mit etwas Glück stelle ich den Chapter Ende der Woche Online.

Kleiner Ausblick auf die kommenden Kapitel: Aufregung mit Malfoy, Quidditch und Onkel Vernon spielt wieder eine größere Rolle! Wahnsinnig Aussagekräftig, ich weiß...


	8. Ein gereizter Nachmittag

Hallo! Ich muss mich ehrlich entschuldigen das ich so lange gebraucht habe. Aber ich kann (leider) nicht nur ff schreiben und lesen... auch wenn ich es gerne würde ;-) Aus diversen familiären/beruflichen Gründen (also jeder Menge Stress) konnte ich bis jetzt nicht dieses Kapitel posten, obwohl es bereits seit einer halben Ewigkeit geschrieben und beta gelesen war. Aber ich hatte einfach keine Zeit mich um die Änderungen zu kümmern! Entschuldigt noch mal...

Ganz herzlichen Dank an SnapesYukuai, goldentree, magewi, teddy172, salazar, Hermine Potter und teddylonglong. Eure Reviews waren wieder eine tolle Motivation! Und natürlich ganz lieben Dank an Lucie-26 für das Betalesen Deine Tipps sind wieder ausgesprochen hilfreich gewesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 8: Ein gereizter Nachmittag**

„POTTER????? Was machst Du bei Onkel Severus?!", brüllte Draco Malfoy aufgebracht.

Harry bemerkte schnippisch „Wie Du siehst, auf dem Sofa liegen und lesen, Malfoy. Bist Du vielleicht blind?"

„Lass Dich von ´nem Dementoren knutschen, Potter. Warum liegst Du auf der Couch von Severus? Und was ist das für ein Verband in Deinem Gesicht? Soll er Dein hässliches Gesicht verbergen?"

Wütend sprang Harry auf „Verzieh Dich, Malfoy!"

„RUHEEE!!!", brüllte Snape dazwischen. Harry wirbelte herum und starrte seinen Lehrer mit großen Augen an. Der hochgewachsene Mann stand in der Tür inmitten der dunklen Roben und wirkte wie die Verkörperung eines Sturmgottes.

„Was fällt Euch ein hier so herum zu brüllen?", schnappte Snape aufgebracht. Er starrte Potter Harry an „Halten Sie den Mund, Potter. Ihr Geschrei ist kontraproduktiv", bevor er sich Draco zuwandte „Und Du Draco, komm sofort hierher. Ich werde mich über dieses Thema nicht in einem öffentlichen Flohsystem unterhalten, sei es noch so gut abgeschirmt."

Betreten trat Draco durch die Feuerstelle und klopfte sich den Ruß von den Kleidern. Er hasste es, Severus zu verstimmen. Harry dagegen setzte sich aufrecht hin, er hatte den argen Verdacht, dass es Snape nicht tolerieren würde, wenn er wie hingegossen auf dem Sofa lag, während Gäste anwesend waren. Auch wenn es „nur" Draco war.

„Entschuldige Onkel Severus, aber ich war wirklich erstaunt Potter in Deinem Wohnzimmer zu finden. Was macht er hier?", flötete Malfoy und sah seinen Patenonkel fragend an.

„Nichts was Dich angeht", murmelte Harry halblaut, wurde jedoch von einem strengen Blick des Zaubertrankmeisters sofort zum Schweigen gebracht. Draco lächelte überlegen und ließ sich elegant in einen der Sessel gleiten. Snape nahm in dem Sessel gegenüber Platz und sammelte sich einen Moment bevor er anfing zu erklären:

„Wie Du siehst hatte Mr. Potter einen kleinen Unfall im Haus seiner Verwandten, Draco.", umschrieb Snape galant den Mordversuch von Onkel Vernon. Draco betrachtete ausdruckslos Harrys Verbände. Es war in den grauen Augen nicht zu erkennen, was in dem Kopf des Jungen vorging.

„Daher wurde beschlossen, dass es besser wäre, wenn er den Rest der Ferien hier in Hogwarts verbringen würde.", fuhr Snape ungerührt fort.

_Ach, jetzt bin ich auf einmal __**Mr**__. Potter_, grummelte Harry. Er war nervös gewesen, was Snape Draco erzählen würde. Die Wahrheit hätte ihm sicher Spott auf Lebenszeit von dem Slytherin eingebracht. Diese Geschichte hingegen war wesentlich komfortabler – bis Draco anfing zu fragen.

„Was für ein Unfall? Und warum konnte er nicht bei seinem Muggelanhang gepflegt werden? Wollten die ihn nicht mehr haben?" Und er grinste Harry frech an.

„Was geht Dich das an, Malfoy?", knurrte Harry ungehalten, Draco war ihm eindeutig zu nah an der Wahrheit. Snape signalisierte ihm ruhig zu bleiben und erklärte an Draco gewandt.

„Seine Verwandten hatten nicht die nötigen Sachkenntnisse und Fähigkeiten um Mr. Potter zu betreuen. Und St. Mungos hätte nicht die erforderlichen Sicherheitsanforderungen gehabt. Daher wurde beschlossen unsere...Berühmtheit, hier in Hogwarts zu rehabilitieren",

„Und deswegen sitzt er in Deinen Räumen?! Wer weiß noch darüber Bescheid?", etwas am Tonfall der letzten Frage ließ ahnen das Draco nicht nur Ron und Hermine meinte. Snape schweig einen Moment, bevor er Draco direkt in die Auen sah und eindringlich erklärte „Außer Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey: Niemand! Und es gibt_keinen_ Anlass, dass andere Personen von diesem Arrangement erfahren, ist das klar Draco?"

Draco blinzelte, was spielte Severus hier? Ihm war klar, das Snape nicht wollte, dass die Freunde und Kollegen von Lucius davon erfuhren, speziell nicht die mit einer Tätowierung auf dem Arm. Aber wozu? Es war schließlich eine einmalige Gelegenheit sich Potter vom Hals zu schaffen. _Vielleicht will Onkel Severus nicht seine Tarnung gegenüber Dumbledore auffliegen lassen? Dummer alter Trottel von Schulleiter..._ überlegte Draco und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Gleichgültig was es war, er würde Snape zu liebe mitspielen. Zumindest jetzt.

„Natürlich Onkel Severus. Wenn es Dein Wunsch ist", verkündete Draco daher galant.

Der Hauch eines erleichterten Lächelns umspielte Snapes Lippen. Er war froh über Dracos Bereitschaft Snapes Geschichte zu akzeptieren.

„Nun, Draco. Warum wolltest Du mich sprechen?"

„Deine Hausaufgaben, ich hatte ein paar Fragen und ich dachte Du könntest mir ein paar Tipps geben."

„Onkel Severus????", Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus. Die Frage brannte ihm auf der Zunge seit Draco zum ersten Mal Snape „Onkel Severus" genannt hatte. Professor Snape und Malfoy waren verwandt? _Kein Wunder das Draco immer bevorzugt wird..._

Die beiden Slytherins starrten ihn an. Harry sank auf seinem Platz in sich zusammen, vielleicht hätte er doch abwarten sollen, bis Draco wieder weg war.

„Da ich Dracos Pate bin, ist es durchaus angebracht so einen vertraulichen Titel zu verwenden, Mr. Potter."

„Aber in der Schule-"

„Natürlich rede ich Onkel Severus während des Semesters mit Professor an", Draco sah Harry belustigt an, „alles andere wäre unpassend."

„Wirklich, Mr. Potter. Man könnte meinen man hätte Ihnen zu Hause keine Manieren beigebracht", stichelte Snape. Harry warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, Snape wusste schließlich selber am besten, wie Harrys Leben bei den Dursleys gewesen war.

„Ich weigere mich bei diesem fruchtlosen Gespräch dabei zu sein!", verkündete Harry würdevoll, ruinierte seinen Abgang allerdings damit, das er nicht die heiße Kakao Tasse und das Buch zusammen in einer Hand halten konnte. Draco kicherte.

Snape schien sich an seine Rolle als Gastgeber zu erinnern und verhinderte, dass Harry aus dem Raum flüchtete, indem er Harry die Tasse wieder abnahm und zurück auf den Tisch stellte.

„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an, sondern holen Sie Ihre Schulsachen, Potter. Wenn Draco Fragen zum Schulstoff hat sollten Sie dabei sein. Ihr Wissen im Bereich Zaubertränke hat noch einigen Erweiterungsbedarf."

Entsetzt blickte Harry seinen Lehrer an. Aber ein Blick auf Snapes entschlossenes Gesicht und er wusste, dass jeder Widerstand zwecklos war.

Stöhnend holte Harry seine Unterlagen. Einen Nachmittag Nachhilfe zusammen mit Snape und Draco? Vermutlich würde es ein Nachmittag des Grauens werden. Und er hatte noch nicht einmal Ron und Hermine als Verstärkung dabei.

Als Harry wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat, waren die beiden Slytherins bereits in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft. Im Laufe der nächsten zwei Stunden musste Harry feststellen, dass Draco tatsächlich Ahnung von Zaubertränken hatte und ihm um einiges voraus war. Nachdem Snape merkte, dass die beiden einen recht ungleichen Wissensstand hatten, beauftragte er Draco Harrys Wissenslücken aufzufüllen. Natürlich nicht, ohne einige Bemerkungen über die Unfähigkeit von Gryffindors beim Zaubertrankbrauen zu verlieren.

Während Snape die beiden Jungen sich selber überließ, verschwand er in seinem Labor um den unterbrochenen Zaubertrank zu beenden und abzufüllen. Er wusste genau, warum Draco in erster Linie gekommen war. Seit sein Vater im Gefängnis saß, war es in der Villa der Malfoys ungemütlich geworden. Narzissa war die meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt, Lucius Aufgaben zu übernehmen und die Geschäfte zu leiten.

Dass sich einige der ausgebrochenen Todesessser in der Malfoy Villa eingenistet hatten, stärkte nicht unbedingt den Gemütlichkeitsfaktor von Dracos Heim. Daher kam der junge Slytherin bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit in Snapes Räume gefloht um mit jemanden reden zu können, der sich nicht in Vorträge über die besten Tötungsmöglichkeiten für Muggel hineinsteigerte, so das der Speichel durch die Gegend flog. Das Angebot die verschiedenen Techniken am lebenden Objekt zu demonstrieren, hatte bei Draco ebenfalls für einige Magenverstimmungen gesorgt.

Snape betrachtete seine sorgsam auf gereihten Flaschen mit Veritaserum, sie würden diesen Trank vermutlich im Laufe des sich anbahnenden Krieges noch mehr als einmal brauchen. Mit einem Seufzer begann er die Flaschen wegzuräumen, manchmal wünschte er sich die ganze Angelegenheit wäre bereits ausgestanden und Voldemort wäre tot. Denn dann könnte er sich wieder in Ruhe auf sein eigenes Leben konzentrieren, anstatt selbstmörderische Spionageeinsätze zu zelebrieren. Aber Tagträume brachten einem selten etwas, daher verschloss Snape sein Labor und rief Dibbsy herbei um bei ihr Kaffee, Tee und Kuchen zu bestellen.

Als er sich wieder dem Wohnzimmer näherte, hatte Snape die unbestimmte Befürchtung seine Einrichtung in Trümmern vorzufinden. Harry und Draco waren nicht dafür bekannt sich friedlich zu verhalten, wenn sie zusammen in einem Raum gesperrt waren. Für einen Moment verfluchte er sich selber, dass er die beiden alleine gelassen hatte, aber er hatte nach dem Veritaserum sehen müssen, um die Kesselladung nicht zu verlieren. Und die Zutaten für diesen Trank waren teuer und nur mit etlichen Genehmigungen aufzutreiben. Und wenn es eines gab was Snape nicht mochte, dann war es überflüssiger Papierkram.

Doch Snapes Befürchtungen waren unbegründet. Als er den Raum betrat, saßen die beiden Teenager immer noch da, wo er sie zurück gelassen hatte und unterhielten sich. Beide trugen unübersehbar einen leidenden Gesichtsausdruck, um darauf hinzuweisen wie unerfreulich die Anwesenheit des jeweils anderen war. Aber sie schienen sich auf ein recht unverfängliches Thema geeinigt zu haben: Quidditch.

Genauer gesagt schwärmte Draco Harry von dem Spiel der „Wimbourner Wespen" gegen die spanische Mannschaft „rasende Greife" vor. 

„Es ist das internationale Spiel der Saison! Beide Mannschaften haben Gleichstand und dieses Spiel entscheidet über die Europameisterschaft! Die Karten für das Spiel waren innerhalb von 5 Minuten ausverkauft!", erklärte Draco gerade enthusiastisch.

Harry war hingerissen „Die „rasenden Greife"? Ich habe gehört das der neue Hüter ein Ass sein soll!"

„Ja, angeblich hat er im letzten Spiel sämtliche Bälle gehalten! Die Wespen werden es schwer haben."

„Wann ist das Spiel?"

„In 6 Tagen, ich gehe mit Onkel Severus hin!"

„Mit dem Professor? Gibt es niemand anderen, der mit Dir hin gehen würde?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

„Wer denn?", schnappte Draco aufgebracht, „meine Mutter ist zu beschäftigt und dank einer gewissen Person ist mein Vater im Gefängnis!"

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass Dein mieser-"

Bevor das Gespräch in Hässlichkeiten abgleiten konnte, griff Severus ein, „Ruhe Ihr beiden, räumt Eure Schulsachen beiseite, Dibbsy bringt gleich Kuchen und Tee!" _Gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen..._

Doch die Erinnerung an die Inhaftierung von Dracos Vater hatte den zerbrechlichen Frieden zerstört und so war das Essen eine schweigsame Angelegenheit. Draco schmollte über der Schmach der Inhaftierung seines Vaters und Harry hatte die Sache an Sirius' Tod erinnert. Daher aßen beide Jungen schweigend und gaben nur einsilbige Antworten auf jeden Versuch Snapes eine Unterhaltung zu führen.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedete sich Draco und kehrte in die Villa zurück. In seinem Zimmer setzte sich der blonde Junge an seinen Schreibtisch und kramte einige Rollen Pergament aus den Schubladen.

_Harry hatte also einen Unfall und wohnt bei Onkel Severus. Ich frage mich was wirklich passiert ist..._ grübelte Draco, während er an der Schreibfeder kaute._Vielleicht ein Angriff der Todesesser? Einen Unfall kaufe ich ihm nicht ab..._ _Ich sollte wirklich die anderen fragen, ob sie Gerüchte über Potters Verwandte gehört haben. Solange ich nicht verrate, dass er verletzt in Hogwarts ist, breche ich schließlich nicht mein Versprechen. Außerdem könnte ich versuchen Tante Bella auszuhorchen..._

Draco verzog sein Gesicht. Unterhaltungen mit der älteren Schwester seiner Mutter versuchte er in der Regel zu vermeiden. Er hatte den unbestimmten Verdacht, das Askaban ihre eh schon nur noch rudimentär vorhandene geistige Gesundheit vollends ruiniert hatte.

_Wenn Mom dabei ist, sollte sie mich in Ruhe lassen. Jetzt brauche ich nur noch eine Idee warum ich Erkundigungen über er-lebt-schon-viel-zu-lange einhole... besonders bei Tante Bella. Wenn sie denkt, ich könnte ihr was verschweigen, häutet sie mich lebend und macht aus meinem Kopf einen Schrumpfkopf._

Draco erinnerte sich an gruselnd daran, wie eine Hauselfe seine Tante unpassend angeredet hatte. Die anderen Hauselfen hatten Tage gebraucht um das Blut von den Stuckverzierungen zu kratzen. Bella hatte ihnen verboten Magie zum säubern einzusetzen – „damit sich die lehrende Botschaft besser einprägt", hatte sie verkündet. Draco war damals weniger zufrieden mit dem Arrangement gewesen, die unglückliche Kreatur hatte sich unglücklicherweise zum Zeitpunkt ihres Ablebens in seinem Zimmer befunden.

_Vielleicht kann ich ihr erzählen, das ich Versuche Potters Schwachstellen zu finden um ihm das nächste Schuljahr zur Hölle zu machen..._

Voller Elan begann Draco Botschaften an seine Schulkameraden zu schreiben. Er würde noch herausbekommen was tatsächlich passiert war!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Potter!", Harry drehte sich um. Er hatte gerade Briefe an Ron und Hermine beantwortet.

Der Grund für seinen plötzlichen Schreibdrang waren die Nachrichten gewesen, die Snape ihm am Morgen überreicht hatte. Sie hatten ihn bei den Dursleys nicht erreicht und waren daher an die Schule weitergeleitet worden.

Neben seinen besten Freunden waren auch Nachrichten von Luna, Neville und Remus dabei. Dass alle an ihn gedacht hatten, gab Harry ein warmes Gefühl und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als sie besuchen zu können und ihnen zu erzählen, was passiert war. Denn auch wenn es bei Snape nicht so schlimm war, wie er gedacht hatte, war es ein sehr ruhiger Aufenthalt, da Snape die meiste Zeit mit seinen eigenen Dingen beschäftigt war. Harry fehlten Hermines Belehrungen und Rons vergeblichen Versuche ihm Schach beizubringen.

„Potter!", wiederholte die Stimme ein wenig lauter und eindringlicher - Und eindeutig gereizter. Harry starrte Snape an, der direkt hinter seinem Stuhl stand und ihn böse anblickte.

Hastig schob Harry seine Briefe zusammen und legte die Feder beiseite „Professor? Ich habe Sie nicht gehört."

„Mir kam es eher so vor, als wenn Sie mit Ihren Gedanken am anderen Ende der Welt wären. Wäre ich ein Meuchelmörder mit einem Messer, hätte der Dunkle Lord nun ein Problem weniger", kommentierte Snape scharf.

„Ich bin nicht derjenige, der vergessen hatte den Kamin abzusichern! Wäre anstatt Draco irgendein Todesesser durch den Kamin gekommen, hätte er mich umbringen können!", sagte Harry wütend.

„Zu aller erst, es wäre kein Todesser durch die Flohstelle gekommen. Denn der Karmin ist mit Sprüchen geschützt. Allerdings habe ich vergessen, Dracos Ausnahmegenehmigung zu löschen. Und nun, da er Bescheid weiß, ist es ohnehin hinfällig. Es würde Draco nur unnötig verärgern."

„Na toll, und wenn Mr. Vorzeige-Slytherin mal eben auf die Idee kommt, nachts hierher zu kommen und mich im Schlaf zu töten, dann kann er einfach so in mein Zimmer marschieren?"

„Er würde nicht in Ihr Zimmer kommen, Potter!", knirschte Snape mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „er kann die anderen Räume nämlich nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis betreten! Außerdem ist Draco kein Todesesser, er würde so etwas nicht tun! Aber das versteht so ein verzogener Gryffindor nicht."

„Pah!", schnaubte Harry, „wer´s glaubt wird selig!"

Snape versuchte sich zu beherrschen und den Jungen nicht am Kragen zu greifen und solange zu schütteln, bis Harry seine verdammte Widerspenstigkeit aus den Ohren purzelte._Musste dieser – dieser Gryffindor immer gegen alles angehen was er sagte? Konnte Potter nicht einmal seinen Mund halten?!_

Snape holte tief Luft und zählte langsam bis zehn, während Harry leise unverständlich vor sich hin grummelte. Langsam und kontrolliert begann Snape zu sprechen „Wenn Sie mit Ihrer Kritik fertig sind, Mr. Potter. Können wir uns dann endlich um das Wesentliche kümmern?"

Harry sagte nichts und starrte seinen Lehrer nur böse an. _Besser als gar nichts_, dachte Snape und fuhr mit der gleichen beherrschten Stimme fort „Folgen Sie mir in mein Privatlabor, Mr. Potter."

„Warum sollte ich?", schnappte Harry.

„Weil ich, auch wenn Sie es nicht wahrhaben wollen, Ihre Aufsichtsperson bin. Und zurzeit muss Ihr Verband gewechselt werden. Die andere Option wäre, abzuwarten bis die Bandage um Ihr Gesicht von alleine verrottet – und wenn ich noch länger hier stehen muss, bis Sie Ihren faulen Gryffindor Hintern bewegen, bin ich äußerst geneigt, genau DAS zu tun!"

Harry blinzelte. Er wusste nicht genau, was er von Snape erwartet hatte zu tun, aber das war es nicht. „Verbandswechsel?", sagte er langsam.

Snape warf die Hände über den Kopf und rief „Gryffindors!!! Können Ihr nicht einmal Euren Kopf benutzen? Was dachten Sie denn, wie lange Sie mit dem Ding um Ihren Kopf noch herumlaufen wollten?"

„Ähm...", mehr wusste Harry nicht zu sagen. Snape rollte mit dem Augen und begann sich in Richtung Tür zu bewegen „Kommen Sie endlich, Mr. Potter!"

In Snapes Privatlabor sah sich Harry neugierig um. Es war das erste Mal, dass er in dem Raum war und war beeindruckt von den vielen bunten Glasbehältern mit den unterschiedlichsten Trankzutaten. Mehrere Kessel in verschiedenen Größen standen akkurat ausgerichtet mitten im Raum. In einer Ecke sah Harry einen Schreibtisch überfüllt mit Büchern und Notizen und darüber an der Wand wieder einige Kinderzeichnungen. _Schon wieder Zeichnungen_. _Was diese Kinderbilder wohl zu bedeuten haben? Sind die vielleicht von Draco?_

Inzwischen hatte Snape zwei Fläschchen, etwas Verbandsmaterial und einige saubere Tücher geholt als er Harrys Blick sah. _Was interessiert den Jungen so_? Neugierig beobachtete er den Teenager und begriff, dass ihn die Kinderzeichnungen so faszinierten.

„Die Zeichnungen sind Geschenke von Draco und Kindern befreundeter Familien, Potter", sagte er knapp. Verlegen sah Harry auf den Fußboden, er hatte nicht neugierig wirken wollen. Aber trotzdem konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein Kind Snape freiwillig ein Bild schenken sollte. Immerhin ging es um Snape, Hogwarts unbeliebtesten Lehrer und Schrecken aller Gryffindors.

„Hören Sie auf den Boden anzustarren, ich kann ansonsten Ihr Gesicht nicht saubermachen", energisch schob Snape Harrys Kopf in die richtige Position und begann die alten Verbände zu entfernen. Interessiert inspizierte er Harrys neue Nase, sie wirkte noch ein wenig geschwollen, war aber ansonsten gut verheilt. Vorsichtig säuberte und desinfizierte er das Riechorgan.

„Was machen Sie da, Professor? Und wie lange muss ich noch die Verbände tragen?", fragte Harry beklommen. Er fühlte sich immer wie eine Mumie, sobald er sich zur Zeit im Spiegel sah.

„Geduld, Mr. Potter. Immer eine Frage nach der anderen. Ihre Nase ist fast abgeheilt, noch etwas heilfördernde Salbe und ein kleines Stützpflaster, damit Ihre Brille nicht drückt - und Sie sollten von diesen Bandagen erlöst sein", erklärte Snape und platzierte vorsichtig das verzauberte Pflaster.

„Nun das wäre erledigt Mr. Potter. Bleibt nur noch Ihr Arm. Aber da hilft nur abwarten.", Zufrieden räumte Snape die Salben und Verbände weg.

Harry seufzte, er hasste den Gedanken eventuell nie wieder Quidditch spielen zu können. Bevor er sich weiter in sein Unglück hereinsteigern konnte, unterbrach ihn Snape.

„In vier Tagen werden Sie mit jemanden anderes Vorlieb nehmen müssen, Mr. Potter." , Schnell rechnete Harry nach. _Ahh!_ „Gehen Sie zu dem Spiel mit Malfoy?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ich vergaß, dass Sie mit Draco geredet hatten. Ja, ich werde mit ihm zu dem Quidditch Spiel gehen", bemerkte Snape, „Professor Dumbledore wird für die Tage Ersatz herschicken, der Ihre Sicherheit gewährleisten wird."

„Wer?"

„Darüber kann ich Ihnen leider keine Auskunft erteilen, aber ich werde die Einzelheiten noch einmal mit Dumbledore abklären."

Harry nickte und ging wieder in sein Zimmer um seine Briefe fertig zu schreiben. Hoffentlich war es jemand den er mochte. Remus vielleicht, oder Tonks.

In seinem Raum hatte er es sich gerade an seinem Schreibtisch wieder gemütlich gemacht (vorher hatte er seine neue Nase im Badezimmerspiegel bewundert – nur um festzustellen, dass seine neue Nase genauso aussah wie seine alte), als ihn lautes Gebrüll aus dem Wohnzimmer auffahren ließ.

_Was ist denn da los?? Es klingt fast so wie – Snape!!!_

Hastig rannte Harry Richtung Wohnzimmer. Snape stand vor dem Kamin und brüllte durch das Feuer den alten Schulleiter an, der vergeblich versuchte zu Wort zu kommen. Harry schnappte allerdings die Worte „Versteh doch... Sicherheit... Harry... wird schon verstehen... keiner verfügbar.." auf.

„Professor?", fragte Harry zaghaft. Snape wirbelte herum und starrte ihn an. Harry wich unwillkürlich zurück. Er hatte diesen Blick erst einige Male gesehen und einer davon war der Zwischenfall in der Heulenden Hütte, als er Harry, Remus und Sirius erwischt hatte. Mit einem Schnauben machte Snape einen Schritt vorwärts, seine schwarzen Augen schienen Harry zu durchbohren und für einen Moment hatte Harry Angst, dass der Slytherin ihn schlagen würde. Reflexartig hob Harry die Arme.

Snape blinzelte einmal und starrte den geduckten Jungen an. Dann schien er sich einen Ruck zu geben und stürmte auf Harry zu. Entsetzt stolperte Harry zurück und stolperte. Hilflos ruderte er erfolglos mit seinem gesunden Arm nach Halt und setzte sich unsanft auf seinen Hosenboden. Und dann war Snape über ihm.

„Severus! Warte", hörte Harry Dumbledore rufen. _Oh Gott! Snape schlägt mich!!!! _Entsetzt kniff Harry die Augenlider zusammen._  
_

Ohne Harry eines Blickes zu würdigen stieg Snape über ihn rüber und verschwand mit wehenden Gewändern den Gang hinunter. Einen Moment später war der Knall einer mit großer Wucht zugeworfenen Tür zu hören.

Fassungslos starrte Harry seinem Lehrer hinterher. Er saß immer noch bewegungslos auf dem Fußboden, auf der gleichen Stelle wo er gestürzt war.

_Was war das denn?_ Was hat Snape so wütend gemacht? Verblüfft versuchte Harry sich aufzurappeln. Als er seinen eingegipsten Arm bewegte, spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz. Anscheinend hatte er sich den Arm an der Wand gestoßen als er gefallen war. Dumbledores Stimme lenkte ihn ab.

„Harry? Geht es Dir gut? Oh, es tut mir wirklich leid!"

_Dumbledore tut ständig irgendetwas leid und macht dann doch wieder alles falsch_, bemerkte eine kleine fiese Stimme in Harrys Kopf. _Sei ruhig!_ Ermahnte er sich selber

„Professor? Was war das eben?"

Albus Dumbledore seufzte. Das Funkeln, das normalerweise in den Augen des alten Mannes glitzerte, war in diesem Moment verschwunden.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Du von dem Quidditchspiel gehört hast das Professor Snape und Mr. Malfoy besuchen wollten?"

„Professor Snape hatte es erwähnt, Sir!"

Betrübt schüttelte Hogwarts Schulleiter den Kopf „Ich musste Severus leider mitteilen, dass ich niemanden habe, der die Aufsicht über Dich über nimmt. Und es ist unmöglich, dass Du alleine bleibst!"

„Sir?", Harry hatte einen furchtbaren Verdacht.

„Ich konnte Severus nicht erlauben Dich zu verlassen. Er und Mr. Malfoy werden das Spiel ausfallen lassen müssen."

„Aber Professor! Es ist DAS Spiel der Saison! Malfoy wird außer sich sein!" _Ich wäre außer mir vor Wut, würde mir das passieren_, dachte Harry bei sich.

„Harry, der Orden hat einfach nicht genug Leute. Mit dem erneuten Ausbruch einiger Todesser sind unsere Kapazitäten erschöpft!", Dumbledore lächelte Harry müde durch die Flammen an.

„Glaub mir, Harry. Es ist das beste. Was ist wichtiger: Deine Sicherheit oder ein simples Quidditchspiel? Mr. Malfoy wird das verstehen."

_Malfoy soll WAS verstehen? Ist Dumbledore blind? Draco wird ausrasten vor Wut!_ _Wir reden hier von Draco Malfoy..._

Beklommen verabschiedete sich Harry von dem alten Zauberer. Im Gegensatz zu Dumbledores Optimismus hatte Harry ein sehr, sehr flaues Gefühl im Magen.

_Das wird noch großen Ärger geben... _Deprimiert ging Harry wieder zurück in sein Zimmer. Von seinem Zaubertranklehrer war für den Rest des Tages weder etwas zu hören noch etwas zu sehen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diesmal muss ich wohl ein paar kleine ergänzende Anmerkungen machen. Zwar erklärt sich das meiste in den nächsten Kapiteln, aber das dauert noch einen Moment bis ich die schreibe :-) Ich stecke gerade mitten in meinem Diplom...

Also, Lucius und seine Kumpane, die bei dem Ministeriumsüberfall dabei waren, sind auch hier nach Askaban gebracht worden. Inzwischen ist ein Teil der Zauberer aber wieder ausgebrochen (Lucius sitzt noch hinter Schloss und Riegel) und haben sich in den verschiedenen Villen der Reinblüter Familien, die Voldemort nahe stehen, verkrochen. Eine größere Gruppe hat sich in den alten Verließen (die ich einfach mal dazu gedichtet habe) unter Malfoy Manor versteckt. Darunter auch Bellatrix. Darum kann Malfoy zu seiner Tante gehen und sie ausfragen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie nahe sich Draco und Snape im Original wirklich standen. Hier habe ich die Beziehung der beiden als sehr eng beschrieben. Oh, ich denke nicht das Lucius ein totaler Versager als Vater war d. h. er hat Draco nie misshandelt oder ähnliches. Aber er war immer _sehr_ beschäftigt und richtige Vater-Sohn-Momente zwischen den beiden waren selten, was Lucius versuchte mit Geschenken auszugleichen. Stattdessen hat Draco viel mit seinem Patenonkel unternommen, ganz einfach weil Snape Spaß daran hatte und weil er versuchte Draco in eine andere Richtung als die seines Vaters zu lenken. Warum Snape sich wegen dem Spiel so aufregt kommt auch noch.

Ich hoffe das erklärt einiges, war erst in den nächsten Kapitel näher erläutert werden würde.

Im nächsten Kapitel kommen dann endlich die Duryleys ;-)


	9. Snape philosophiert

Totgesagte leben länger. Sorry, dass das letzte Update 3 Jahre gedauert hat.... Ich hoffe, es interessiert noch einige..

**Kapitel 9: Snape philosophiert...**

Harry saß in der Küche und nippte an seinem Kakao. Es war später Nachmittag und er wartete das Snape sein Labor verließ. Seit dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore war ein Tag vergangen und Harry brannte darauf zu erfahren, was Draco gesagt hatte. Ihm war klar, das es ihn eigentlich nichts anging, aber das Leben in den Katakomben war langweilig und er freute sich über jede Ablenkung.

Eine Viertelstunde später wurde sein Wunsch erfüllt. Snape schwebte in die Küche. Sein Gesicht war blass und die Haare wirkten strähniger als sonst. Harry vermutete, das sein Professor seit dem Gespräch mit Draco in seinem Labor an seinen Tränken gearbeitet hatte.

Schweigend setzte sich der dunkle gekleidet Mann Harry gegenüber und konjugierte sich einen Kaffee. Nachdem einige Minuten verstrichen und Snape kein Wort gesagt hatte, sondern lediglich an seinem Kaffe nippte und die Tischplatte anstarrte, nahm Harry seinen gesamten Mut zusammen und wandte sich seinem Lehrer zu.

„Professor, was hat Draco gesagt?"

„...." Snape starrte Harry an als wenn er erst jetzt bemerkt hatte, das Harry ebenfalls in der Küche war.

„War er sehr wütend?", hakte Harry nach.

„Er kann nicht auf das Spiel auf was er sich seit einem kompletten Jahr gefreut hat – das seine Reaktion nicht unbedingt erbaulich war, erklärt sich von selbst.", erklärte Snape knapp und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Tasse.

„Verständlich.", murmelte Harry

„Seit wann sind Sie mit Mr. Malfoy einer Meinung, Mr. Potter?", spöttelte der Slytherin und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Es war das Spiel der Saison – oder besser gesagt des Jahres und ich wäre außer mir wenn ich nicht hingehen könnte.", erklärte Harry bestimmt. Es gab keine Entschuldigung, wenn man DAS Spiel der Saison verpasste.

„Manche Leute sagen es ist nur ein Spiel.", bemerkte Snape bedächtig.

„Ich glaube wenn man vergisst das es auch solche Dinge gibt, dann ist das Leben nichts mehr wert." Harry glaubte an das was er sagte. Was wäre schließlich von seinem Leben übrig, wenn es sich jede Minute um die Bedrohung von Voldemort drehen würde? Ohne die Augenblicke mit Hermine und Ron, das Fliegen beim Quidditch oder das besondere Erdbeer-Eis, das die Hauselfen zu Weihnachten servierten. Ohne diese Ereignisse wären sein Leben kaum mehr als ein Versteckspiel mit den Todesessern.

„Eine erstaunliche Betrachtungsweise.....auch wenn es mich nicht erstaunt das Sie dieser Ansicht sind, Mr. Potter. Es ist typisch Gryffindorscher Charakterzug." Snape schwieg einen Moment und schien Harrys Worte noch einmal in seinem Kopf herumzurollen, so als wolle er sie von allen Seiten betrachten, bevor er etwas leiser hinzufügte, „Trotzdem bedanke ich mich."

Harry verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Kakao. Hatte er sich gerade richtig gehört und Snape hatte sich bei ihm, Harry Potter, bedankt? Er beschloss umgehend die versöhnliche Stimmung seines Professors auszunutzen und einige Informationen aus dem Mann heraus zu fischen. Daher erkundigte er sich vorsichtig, „Ihnen liegt sehr viel an Malfoy."

Snape betrachtete eine Zeitlang die Decke, bevor er begann, „Ja, er liegt mir tatsächlich am Herzen.", der dunkelhaarige Mann lächelte abwesend, „Als ich ihn zum ersten mal sah, bestand er nur aus blondem Flausch, rosa Babyhaut und einem bezaubernden Lächeln."

Harry starrte seinen Lehrer an. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen das Snape kleine Babys mochte und zum anderen hatte er Probleme den arroganten, zynischen Draco Malfoy mit einem knuddeligen Baby in Verbindung zu bringen.

"Als ich den Jungen zum ersten mal in den Armen hielt, habe ich beschlossen das es Draco besser haben soll als wir. Er soll nicht gezwungen werden in die blutige Falle zu wandern, in die sein Vater und ich uns begeben haben."

„Professor?", fragte Harry. Er wollte Snape am Reden halten, er hatte das Gefühl das es das erste mal war, das er mit dem echten Severus Snape sprach. Nicht mit dem Mann, der den arroganten Hauslehrer Slytherins darstellte oder dem kalten, unerbittlichen Trankunterweiser.

„Was glauben Sie wie Slytherin ist, Mr. Potter? Nach außen wird Einigkeit demonstriert, ohne diese Eigenschaft wären wir verloren....", begann Snape zu erklären, „Wir sind nicht gerade beliebt in der Welt – manchmal zurecht – aber oft auch ohne unsere Schuld.", der hakennasige Mann spielte mit der Kaffeetasse, „Glauben sie mir, es verbessert den Charakter einen Menschen nicht gerade, ständig mit Abneigung begrüßt zu werden. Und da beißt sich die Schlange in den eigenen Schwanz. Wer mag Menschen, die nur den eigenen Vorteil im Auge haben? Auch wenn diese sich nur deswegen so entwickenn, weil man sie ständig in diese Richtung drängt?" Deprimiert blickte Snape in seinen inzwischen lauwarmen Kaffee.

Harry ließ sich Snapes Worte durch den Kopf gehen.

„In der Muggelwelt gibt es ein Sprichwort: was war zuerst da? Das Ei oder das Huhn. Meinen Sie das, Professor? Wenn man einen Menschen oft genug verletzt, wird er hässlich und gemein. Und so entfernen sich die anderen Menschen noch mehr von ihm?"

„Ein passendes Sprichwort Mr. Potter. Und sie haben recht.... Auch wenn ich einigen Kindern Slytherins von Natur aus einen recht unerfreulichen Charakter zusprechen muss. Aber die gibt es in jedem Haus. Uns verzeiht man es nur weniger."

„Alle dunklen Zauberer kommen aus Slytherin."

„Wer hat Ihnen diesen Unsinn erzählt, Mr. Potter? Das ist nichts weiter als ein Ammenmärchen, was in den anderen Häusern erzählt wird, um sich selber überlegen zu fühlen."

Harry starrte Snape perplex an. Ermuntert das der Junge nicht widersprach, sondern tatsächlich interessiert wirkte, fuhr Snape fort, „Jede Zeit hatte ihren eigenen dunklen Lord und es waren bei weitem nicht alle Slytherins. Im 12. Jahrhundert wurde von einem dunklem Herrscher, der dem edeln Hause Hufflepuff entstammen sollte, berichtet. Auch wenn ich meine Schwierigkeiten habe einen Hufflepuff mit Macht und schwarzer Magie in Verbindung zu bringen.", Snapes Stimme verriet unterschwellige Belustigung und Harry verkniff sich ein Lachen. Es war tatsächlich schwer sich einen treuherzigen Hufflepuff als einen wahnsinnigen Dunklen Herrscher vorzustellen.

„Hufflepuff? Es gibt kein Haus was weniger – dunkle Tendenzen hat als Hufflepuff!", gluckste er.

„Glauben Sie mir oder glauben Sie mir nicht, Mr. Potter. Aber Sie können es Nachlesen in der Geschichte Hogwarts."

„Ich werde Hermine fragen.", sagte Harry ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Wenn es so etwas in der Vergangenheit vorgekommen war, dann würde Hermine es finden.

„Das hätte ich mir denken können. Aber wir kommen vom Thema ab. Nach außen zeigt Slytherin sich einig, aber glauben Sie mir, hinter den Fassaden ist es alles andere als ruhig. Die meisten sind nur auf ihren Vorteil bedacht und man versucht mit alles Mitteln einander auszustechen. Was glauben Sie wie viele echte Freunde en Junge wie Draco hat?", Snape blickte Harry über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse an.

„Da wären Crabe und Goyle, nicht zu vergessen Pansy und Zabini..", begann Harry aufzuzählen.

„Mr. Crabe und Mr. Goyle? Hätten Sie nicht den Auftrag von ihren Vätern sich mit Mr. Malfoy gut zu stellen würden Sie ihn noch nicht einmal grüßen. Pansy? Für Sie und ihre Familie ist Draco vor allem eine gute Ehepartie. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass die Malfoys eine der ältesten Purblutfamilien ist und ausgesprochen reich sind.", entgegnete Snape.

„Und Zabini... Mr. Zabini und Lucius konkurrieren um die GUnst des dunklen Lords und das wirkt sich auch auf Draco und Blaise Beziehung aus. Wenn sie nicht den Schein waren müssten, hätten beide nicht die erste Nacht in Hogwarts überlebt. Die beiden hassen sich mit einer Inbrunst, die einem Angst machen kann."

„Das wusste ich nicht. Wenn ich die Slytherins sehe, dann wirken sie so – Freundschaftlich, so als ob sie eine große Familie wären.", Harry fielen keine besseren Worte ein um zu beschreiben was er meinte.

„Nein, es gibt nur wenige echte Freundschaften. Diese sind meist umso tiefer. Aber um auf den Punkt zurück zu kommen: Ich denke nicht das der dunkle Lord so zahlreiche Anhänger gefunden hätte, wenn sie nicht alleine gewesen wären. Voldemort hat das Talent seine Untergebenen zu finden, wenn sie am verletzlichsten sind.", mit einem Seufzer lehnte sich der Hauslehrer der Slytherins in seinem Stuhl zurück. Die schlanken Hände spielten mit der Tasse in ihren Händen.

„Selbst Leute wie Lucius Malfoy oder Bellatrix Lestrange?", fragte Harry.

„Selbst Lucius. Auch er war mal ein Kind und bei dem gewalttätigen Charakter seiner Eltern ist es eher erstaunlich das Mr. Malfoy ein einigermaßen funktionierendes Wesen besitzt. Bei Bella...Nun, ich will ehrlich sein, Bellatrix sadistische Tendenzen haben sich schon im Kindesalter gezeigt und ich habe meine Zweifel ob sie jemals eine liebevolle nette Seele geworden wäre. Bei ihr ist alle Hoffnung verloren.", erklärte Snape voll tiefster Überzeugung.

„Also möchten Sie Draco retten, indem Sie ein Freund sind? Sowie Sirius bei mir?", hakte Harry neugierig nach.

„Vielleicht kann man es so ausdrücken. Nur ohne die Läuse...", Snape konnte sich den Seitenhieb auf Blacks Animagusform anscheinend nicht verkneifen, was ihm einen dezent verärgerten Blick von Harry einbrachte. Ungerührt fuhr der Mann fort, „Ich hoffe das Draco die Kraft findet und um Hilfe bittet. Und das ich in der Position bin ihm zu helfen. Ich weiß das Lucius damals gegen seinen Willen das Mark nehmen musste – er hatte niemanden den er um Hilfe bitten konnte.", erklärte Snape nachdenklich.

„Was ist mit Dumbledore?", erkundigte sich Harry. Immerhin war Dumbledore der größte Kämpfer für das Gute. Sicherlich hätte er jedem geholfen, der von Voldemort in Bedrängnis gebracht wurde.

„Dumbledore hat im Laufe unserer Schulzeit mehr als klar gemacht welches Haus er favorisiert, zumindest erschien es uns damals so. Und unserer damaliger Hauslehrer war zu sehr auf sich fixiert um den Sorgen seiner Schützlinge gehör zu schenken – und selbst wenn.... er hätte niemals seine Karriere, geschweige sein Leben, für einen von uns riskiert.", Snape schien tief in die Vergangenheit angetauscht zu sein.

Harry hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Snape auch jetzt noch davon ausging, dass seine Slytherins im Grunde genommen von Dumbledore benachteiligt wurden. Und wenn Harry ehrlich war, konnte man leicht das Gefühl bekommen.

Er erinnerte sich an die enttäuschten Gesichter, als in den letzten Jahren den Slytherins auf den letzten Minuten der Hauspokal vorenthalten wurde. Und er, Harry, war meist der Grund dafür gewesen. Obwohl Dumbledore selbstverständlich eine Mitschuld traf – immerhin hatte er Punkte auf Ereignisse gegeben, die sicherlich nicht im Rahmen einer normalen Schullaufbahn vorkamen, so was wie das Töten von Basilisken oder das Bekämpfen von wildgewordenen Todesessern. Vermutlich hatte ihr geschätzter Schulleiter irgendwo eine Liste versteckt: _Gute Noten: 20 Punkte, helfen schwächerer Schüler: 30 Punkte, Töten von Voldemort: 30.000 Punkte...._

Harry nagte an seiner Unterlippe und überlegte wie er die deprimierende Stimmung im Raum irgendwie aufhellen konnte. Immerhin konnte er Snape schlecht irgendeinen Witz erzählen, der Ron zum Brüllen gebracht hätte. Wenn nur Draco auf dieses blöde Turnier gehen dürfte.... Harry riss die Augen auf als er Begriff, wie er die beiden den Wettkampf ermöglichen konnte.

„Darf ich einen Vorschlag machen, Sir?", Harry hibbelte aufgeregt auf seinem Stuhl auf und an. Seine Idee war genial, da war er sich sicher. Atemlos fing er an zu erklären, „Was ist wenn Sie trotzdem gehen? Ich würde es nicht Dumbledore verraten, dass sie zu dem Spiel gehen!"

„Und Sie hier alleine lassen mit ihrem Arm? Nein, Mr. Potter. So verlockend Ihr Angebot ist. Ich kann es nicht annehmen.", wies Snape Harry bestimmt ab.

Enttäuscht entgegnete Harry, „Aber Sir. Niemand würde es merken. Ich würde in Ihrem Quartier bleiben – niemand würde es merken! Und jeder hat bisher gesagt, dass Hogwarts der sicherste Ort Englands ist!"

„Ich schätze Ihren Enthusiasmus, Mr. Potter. Aber Ihr Plan weist einige Schwachstellen auf: Was ist wenn Professor Dumbledore nach mir schickt oder überraschend vorbei kommt? Was ist wenn die Hauselfen plaudern? Und glauben Sie mir, Ihnen entgeht nichts – und sie unterstehen direkt dem Schulleiter. Und was ist wenn Ihnen tatsächlich etwas passiert?", Snape seufzte, „Nein, das Risiko kann ich nicht eingehen - Ich kann das Vertrauen Dumbledores nicht auf diese Weise missbrauchen. Wenn tatsächlich etwas geschieht..."

Der dunkelhaarige Mann schüttelte den Kopf. Schweigend trank er den letzten Rest seines Kaffees und stand auf, „Dieser Plan ist schwachsinnig und leichtfertig. Ich kann nur für ein Spiel nicht die Zukunft der Zauberwelt riskieren. " Brüsk drehte sich Snape umhangwirbelnd um und strebte zur Tür, die vertrauliche Stimmung von eben komplett zerstört.

Doch kurz bevor er Snape aus dem Raum war, hörte Harry Snapes Stimme, so leise, das Harry die Worte beinahe nicht verstanden hätte „ Trotz dieser unmöglichen Idee: Danke.... Harry"

Mit offenem Mund starrte Harry seinem Lehrer hinterher als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vernon Dursley säuberte mit verbiesterter Miene den Grill von der Asche. Moody-Harry hatte beschlossen draußen Abendbrot zu essen. In einem Anfall von Mut hatte Petunia darauf bestanden zu Grillen. Erstaunlicherweise hatte sie bei dem Zauberer Gehör gefunden. Das Ergebnis war das nun Vernon Asche und Fettreste entfernte und das Leben, Zauberer und die Welt allgemein verfluchte.

_Wenigstens das Wetter ist auf meiner Seite_, verbiestert kehrte er die Asche in einen Eimer und ließ ihn unsanft neben Petunias Preis gekrönter Rose fallen. Hätte er die Blume getroffen wäre ihm eine Schlafstatt auf der Couch für die nächsten paar Monate sicher gewesen, allerdings war es ihm in diesem Moment im höchsten Maße egal.

Im Grunde genommen war sein Leben stetig bergab gelaufen, seit sein vermaledeiter Neffe bei ihnen abgesetzt worden war. Vernon war sich sicher, dass der Junge die Ursache für sein Unglück war. War nicht immer die Rede gewesen von Unfallartiger Magie bei jungen Magiern? Garantiert hatte das Balg sein Schicksal beeinflussen können, immerhin war mit Magie alles möglich. Wozu war es schließlich Magie?

Vernon hatte schon immer alles gehasst, was irgendwie von der Norm abwich. Wie verabscheute er Leute, die einfach nicht wussten _was sich gehörte_. Nun konnte er über den falschen Kleidungsgeschmack oder über Hippies, Künstler und die falsche Autofarbe hinwegsehen, aber Magie – das was etwas anderes. Magie war gefährlich... hier ging es nicht nur um ein unmöglich geschnittenes Hemd, sondern um eine Waffe!

Und als er damals den Jungen mit dem kurzen dunklen Haar vor der Haustür gefunden hatte, da hatte er sich an den Vater dieses kleinen Monsters erinnert. Wie sorglos er mit dieser _Macht _umgegangen war und wie er sich auf der Hochzeit von Lily und ihm über Vernon und Petunia lustig gemacht hatte. Oh, natürlich nicht offen. Aber Vernon hatte ein feines Ohr für den Herablassenden Tonfall den vieler magischen Gäste dort gehabt hatten, wenn sie über Muggel sprachen. So als wenn sie arme, unwissende Schafe wären, die man vor sich selbst retten müsste...

Vernon hatte Harry gesehen und gewusst, er würde Ärger bedeuten. Damals hatte er beschlossen dem Jungen Respekt beizubringen. Ihm diesen mitleidigen Tonfall und die Verachtung auszutreiben, um ihm von Anfang an begreiflich zu machen wem dieses Haus gehörte und das Vernon vieles war, aber eines nicht: wehrlos. Und das hatte er getan. Oh, es war schwerer geworden, je älter der Junge wurde. Der Einfluss dieser vermaledeiten Schule war spürbar gewesen.

Er musste zugeben, er hatte es ein wenig übertrieben, als er Harry beinahe umgebracht hätte. Wer Tod ist, kann nichts mehr lernen. Aber an dem Tag war er so wütend gewesen, das es ihn hatte blind gegenüber der Gefahr werden lassen. Vernon wusste, das Petnunia es ihm übel nahm. Sie hing nicht an dem Jungen, aber trotzdem war er Familie und leider Gottes die einzigste, die sie hatte.

Mit einem Seufzer ging der dicke Mann durch den Garten zum kleinen Gartenschuppen um Eimer und Putzutensilien weg zu bringen. Er würde schon einen weg finden, damit Petunia ihm vergab. Egal was andere von ihr hielten, für Vernon bedeutete seine Frau die Welt. Er verehrte ihre Kochkünste, ihr Lächeln, wie sich um Dudley kümmerte.... für Vernon gab es keine schönere Frau, Giraffenhals hin oder her. Vielleicht ein großer Strauß roter Rosen? Oder ein Einladung zu einer Kurzreise nach Paris, sobald dieser Pseudo-Harry wieder aus ihrem Leben verschwunden war? Vernon begann vergnügt vor sich hin zu pfeifen als er sich Petunias begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck vorstellte, wenn sie den Umschlag mit den Reisetickets öffnete. _Und Champagner.... oh ja, Champagner, der muss sein... aber nicht zu trocken. ´Tunia hasste zu trockenen Champagner.... was ist das?_

Zwischen den Büschen zum angrenzenden Grundstück stand eine Gestalt. Vernon wusste, das es sich nicht um seinen Nachbarn handelte, denn unter den dunklen Roben war der Mann kräftig und durchtrainiert. Der Nachbar der Dursley war beinahe so fett wie Vernon selbst - doch was Vernon wirklich erstaunte war die Maske.

„Hey, Sie! Karneval ist schon lange vorbei, das ist Ihnen klar?", röhrte Vernon der Figur zu. Eine Maske mitten im Sommer und ohne Anlass....so etwas freakiges!

Der Mann reagierte nicht, sondern starrte Vernon nur an während er langsam eine schwarzverhüllte Hand hob. Mit einer Art kranken Faszination folgte Vernon der Bewegung mit seinen Augen, bis er sah was der Mann in den Händen hielt.

Der Maskierte hatte einen Zauberstab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Der einzige Vorteil der langen Pause ist, das sich so einiges auf meiner Festplatte angesammelt hat. In den kommenden Tagen/Wochen werde ich es angehen die nächsten Kapitel alle nach und nach hochzuladen. =) Das Kapitel ist recht ruhig, aber spätestens nächstes Kapitel wird ein ein wenig Action geben.


	10. Ungebetener Besuch

**10. Ungebetener Besuch**

„Und elf... und zwölf... na los, nicht schlapp machen, Du kleiner Walfisch! Da muss noch ein ganzes Stück Speck runter, Kleiner. Das war keine vierzehn, höchstens en dreizehneinhalb! Und noch einmal!"

Dudley keuchte, schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen während er den fünfzehnten Liegestütze in Angriff nahm. Neben ihm auf dem Küchenstuhl hockte die Gestalt von seinem Cousin. Grüne Augen glitzerten, während eine schmale Hand den Zauberstab in Dusleys Rücken piekten.

„´ch kann ´n mehr", würgte Dudley schwach hervor. Er nahm kaum wahr das seine Mutter ihn voller Mitleid ansah, während sie hilflos dem perversen Schauspiel folgte.

„Nun lassen Sie doch meinen Sohn in Frieden, sehen Sie nicht wie er leidet?", quietschte sie aufgebracht. Durch die Küchenfenster konnte Petunia aus den Augenwinkel beobachten, wie Vernon im Garten die Putzgeräte zusammen packte. Oh, wie wünschte sie sich, das dieser Moody verschwinden würde!

„Ich bitte Sie, so ein bisschen Sport bringt dieses Brocken nicht um. Mit was für Muggelessen wurde der nur gemästet? – Und das war keine Aufforderung schlapp zu machen, Walfisch! Na los, es fehlen noch 23 Liegestütze!"

„kr´g keine Luft m´r", röchelte Dudley verzweifelt. Es war furchtbar, dieser Zauberer quälte ihn nun schon seit Tagen mit Sportübungen. Er fühlte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen, während er versuchte sich hoch zustemmen.

Das Knallen der Tür zum Garten erlöste ihn. Erleichtert lieb sich Dudley fallen und rollte sich zur Seite um seinen Vater zu beobachten, der Rückwärts durch die Tür gestolpert kam.

„Dad?"

„Vernon?", quiekte Petunia irritiert.

„Verdammt, Todesesser –LAUFT!", kreischte Moody-Harry als er die maskierten Figuren hinter Vernon sah.

„Der - Junge - der - lebt – Er ist hier! Schnappt Ihn Euch!", brüllte einer der hereindrängenden Maskenträger.

Einige der anderen Gestalten riefen „Für den dunklen Lord!", während sie versuchten gleichzeitig in den Raum zu gelangen und sich in ihrer Hast gegenseitig behinderten. Dudley kroch unter dem Küchentisch hindurch zur Tür, während Flüche durch die Luft flogen und seine Mutter kreischte. Neben ihm brach eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt zusammen, anscheinend hatte einer von Moodys Flüchen ihn getroffen.

„Kommt und fresst Flüche, Ihr speichelleckenden, Voldi Kuttenknutschende Versager!", heulte Moody über den Lärm hinweg.

Allmählich begriffen einige der Todesesser, das etwas nicht stimmte.

„Das ist nicht Potter!", rief ein Hochgewachsener Todesesser, während er Moodys Zauber parierte..

„Wir sind gelinkt worden, der Junge ist nicht hier!", schrie eine andere Stimme.

Vernon war zur Seite gerollt, sobald Moody mit den Todesessern das Duell begonnen hatte. Nun kletterte er zu der panischen Petunia, die vor dem Herd auf dem Boden hockte.

„Psst, folg mir!", zischte er. Entschlossen zerrte er Petunia am Arm hinter sich her. An der Tür wurden sie von einem breites Todesesser gestoppt.

„Wo ist Potter?", brüllte der Mann, „Redet, dreckige Muggel!"

Voller entsetzen sah Vernon, wie der Zauberer seinen Zauberstab auf Petunia richtete.

„Na los! Oder könnt Ihr nicht reden? Aber das ist ja kein Wunder – Muggel!", Vernon konnte die Verachtung hören, so als ob sie ekelige Dinge unter Steinen wären. Er war wütend, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Wie konnte dieser, dieser _Freak_ es wagen seine Familie zu bedrohen?

Mit einem Wutgebrüll, das selbst den Kampflärm übertönte, schmiss sich Vernon auf den Todesesser. Für einen Moment konnte er die Verblüffung in den Augen des Zauberers sehen als sie beide zu Boden gingen. Über ihnen flogen Flüche und rissen tiefe Narben in die Küchentapete, Petunia und Dudley kreischten. Doch das alles trat in den Hintergrund als Vernon wie in Zeitlupe den Hals des Mannes zu fassen bekam.

„Das ist mein Haus, Du Freak! Und ich werde es nicht erlauben, das Du meiner Familie etwas antust!", hörte Vernon sich selber brüllen. Er fühlte sich wie in einem Traum als er den Hals des Mannes mit seinen kräftigen Händen drückte und schüttelte. Fingernägel kratzten in seinem Gesicht und das eine Ende eines Zauberstabes landete knapp neben seinem Auge als sich der Mann unter ihm verzweifelt wehrte.

Auf einmal hörte er ein leises Knack und die verhüllte Gestalt unter ihm wurde schlaff. Vernon wollte sich umdrehen und nachsehen wie es seiner Frau und seinem Sohn ging, als ihn grünes Licht einhüllte.

„Vernon!" kreischte Petunia als Vernon mit leeren Augen über dem maskierten Toten zusammenbrach. „Dad! Nein!" heulte Dudley neben ihr. Verzweifelt wollte er zu seinem Vater stürzen, doch Petunia hielt ihn fest. Panisch ineinander verkrallt hockten sie zusammen auf dem Küchenboden, nur wenige Schritte von der Leiche Vernons entfernt, und zählten die letzten Sekunden. Keiner von ihnen hatte noch Hoffnung lebend das Haus zu verlassen.

„Nein, Dad darf nicht Tod sein...", stammelte Dudley leise, während seine Mutter ihn umklammert hielt.

„Wachst hier nicht am Boden fest!", zischte eine Stimme neben ihnen und Pseudo-Harry drückte Dudley Blitzschnell einen alten Schlüssel in die Hand. Dudley und Petunia fühlten ein ziehen um den Bauchnabel, bevor die Küche vor ihnen verschwand. Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später schlug ein weiterer Adavre Kadavra genau an der Stelle ein, an der sie gerade noch gesessen hatten und fetzte Stücke aus der Blümchentapete.


End file.
